Amor entre opuestos
by kirara213
Summary: Rin es una joven híbrida , la cual después de que envenenaran a su hermana entra en un extraño gremio , llamado Sky Chains , que tiene de todo menos personas normales y corrientes . ¿Será capaz Rin de encontrar un antídoto para su hermana o morirá en el intento? Dedicado a Flamehaze1 y Luna Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos . Aquí vuelvo con otra historia de Vocaloid , la cual espero que tenga más éxito que la otra , espero que les guste . Antes de comenzar quiero dedicar esta historia a FreePandaHugs .**

 **Disclaimer:Vocaloid y las leves referencias a Inuyasha u otros animes no me pertenecen .**

 **Alert:la pareja principal de esta historia será RinxLen y habrá leve mención de Mikaito y Gakuluka , sino te gustan alguna de esas parejas no leas .**

Era una tarde tranquila de invierno en el Japón Feudal . En el fondo de un bosque se podía ver a alguien saltando entre los árboles . Esa persona no era ni más ni menos que una niña rubia de ojos azules y unas grandes orejas de gato negras . En la actualidad nos resultaría asombroso ver eso , pero en el Japón Feudal eso solo simbolizaba una cosa . Era un demonio o un híbrido de este y humano . Daba igual cual fuera el caso , los dos simbolizaban una cosa :peligro .

Era por esa simple razón que la niña rubia se encontraba de esa manera , huyendo mientras algunos humanos intentaban asesinarla mediante flechas . Por suerte se encontraban en un bosque y podía tomarles ventaja entre los árboles . Una lástima que esa suerte no durase mucho , ya que cuando menos se lo esperaba fue acorralada en un barranco . Tenía dos opciones : una saltaba al vacío intentando llegar al otro lado, cosa que no iba a conseguir gracias a la nieve , o se dejaba matar por los hombres que le pisaban los talones.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared , por desgracia . Se encontraba pensando qué hacer cuando llegaron . Se encontraba paralizada , presa del pánico . Los hombres tensaron las cuerdas dispuestos a disparar , la pobre niña solo se acurrucó contra un árbol dándoles la espalda . Se escucharon varias flechas impactar contra algo pero la niña no sintió nada . Curiosa la niña volteo su mirada encontrándose con algo que la impactó. Delante de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de una adolescente muy parecida a ella , solo que con el pelo más largo y mucho más alta . La niña se quedó paralizada y corrió asustada donde yacía el cuerpo de la joven , la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Lily.-gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo . Después de esto comenzó a sollozar .

Los humanos se fueron al ver la escena sintiéndose culpables , después de todo la niña no había hecho nada, solo se había acercado un poco a la aldea . Cuando se hubo quedado sola , la niña cogió el cuerpo , el cual todavía seguía con vida , y lo cargó en su espalda . Era muy pesado para alguien de su tamaño pero este detalle no le importó . Hecho esto comenzó a correr , si llegaba a tiempo a lo mejor podría salvarse . Con este pensamiento en mente , comenzó a correr mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas .

Pensó en ir a la aldea ,a la cual había ido antes, pero se negó rápidamente. A saber lo que le harían si volvía allí . No sabía a donde ir , así que cogió un camino que intuyó que llevaría a otra aldea que con suerte sería más hospitalaria que esta .

Unas horas más tarde atardeció para temor de la pequeña . Era medio gato por lo cual no se le dificultaba ver en la oscuridad , pero por desgracia ella no era la única que podía ver en la oscuridad en aquel lugar.

Descargó a la joven un momento para tomarse un descanso y de camino observar las heridas de su compañera . Como se imaginaba , ya estaban todas cicatrizadas y a punto de desaparecer. Lo cierto es que no temía por las heridas , Lily era medio demonio así que sus heridas se curaban muy rápido ,sino por el veneno que poseían las flechas que la hirieron . Había olido el veneno que estás poseían hace mucho y eso la había asustado bastante . Si no la curaban a tiempo , mejor sería no pensar en eso.

-Tranquila Lily-oneechan encontraré a alguien que te purifique el veneno , te lo prometo .

Volteo su mirada hacia el cielo y observó que se encontraba nublado . Pronto nevaría , debía darse prisa . Volvió a cargarse a Lily en su espalda y comenzó de nuevo su marcha .

Al rato comenzó a nevar , tal y como temía la rubia . Comenzó a andar en mitad de la ventisca . Al rato, a lo lejos pudo ver una posada , así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella . Lo más seguro es que habría humanos y no la curarían por ser híbrida , pero la pobre niña se dejó cegar por la esperanza y corrió hacia allí .

Pegó a la puerta , y al cabo de un rato le abrió un niño rubio al igual que ellas . La niña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se desmayó al instante cayendo en los brazos de aquel rubio . El niño gritó algo que nuestra protagonista no oyó muy bien y rápidamente un hombre peliazul cargó a la joven adolescente y junto con el chico rubio llevó a sus extrañas visitantes a una habitación .

Las recostaron en la única cama que se encontraban allí y pronto unas cuantas chicas entraron echando fuera a los que se encontraban allí . Estos dos salieron y las dos se pusieron a trabajar .

Les cambiaron la ropa por una más cómoda y pusieron a lavar la de la adolescente , ya que estaba totalmente manchada de sangre . Este hecho extrañó bastante una de las chicas , la cual extrañamente tenía el pelo azul .

-Luka , ¿cómo es que la ropa está ensangrentada si la chica no tiene heridas?-preguntó alzando una ceja .

-Se le curaron simplemente .-contestó la pelirrosa .

-Pero , ¿cómo hicieron eso? ,¿acaso son magas como usted Luka-sama?-preguntó una peliverde interrumpiendo por primera vez en la conversación .

-Ie*.- dijo ganándose miradas curiosas de sus compañeras .

-Entonces , ¿cómo pudieron...-comenzó a decir la peliazul, para luego taparse la boca para cubrir su asombro.-No puede ser . Son medio …

-Demonio . Así es .-terminó Luka por ella .

-Eso puede ser un problema . Si Len-kun se entera de que son …-dijo la peliverde.

-Aquí nadie se va enterar de nada Gumi. No sabemos si se van a quedar o no , pero si es así , ellos mismos tendrán que aprender a convivir .-declaró la pelirrosa seriamente , a lo que sus compañeras asintieron no muy seguras.

 **Aquí lo dejo . Sé que es corto pero es hasta donde llega mi imaginación XD .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os traigo la continuación . Los de mi otra historia me van a matar , espero que sean compasivos y lo hagan rápidamente .Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a** **iloveyugiohGX93 y a Luna Kagamine por sus comentarios , aunque misteriosamente solo puedo leerlos en el gmail.** **Espero que les guste .**

Dentro de una habitación se hallaba una joven niña rubia durmiendo plácidamente , después de haber cargado a Lily durante horas bajo tales temperaturas , se había desmayado y ahora se encontraba descansando y hubiese seguido así , sino fuera porque unos rayos de sol se encontraban molestándola . Debido a esto se levantó lentamente de la cama donde se encontraba . Observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido . Vagamente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior , sobresaltando se al recordar cierto detalle .

-Lily .-gritó mientras saltaba rápidamente de la cama , dándose cuenta de que no vestía la misma ropa que el día anterior . Observó la habitación donde se encontraba y comenzó a inspeccionarla , encontrando su ropa doblada encima de un escritorio .

Se dirigió hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba limpia , hecho que la sorprendió bastante ya que el día anterior se había caído en más de un charco por accidente . No dándole más vueltas al tema se cambió y salió de la habitación , llegando a un enorme pasillo .

Comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermana sin que nadie le contestara . Unos minutos más tarde ,después de haber atravesado el pasillo entero , se encontró con unas escaleras que conducían hacia la planta baja . Las bajó y llegó a una enorme sala ,que debido a su decoración y a todas las mesas que se encontraban allí , dedujo que sería la sala principal de aquella misteriosa posada .

Se detuvo y comenzó a observar todo con más detenimiento quedándose absorta en el sitio, hasta que una voz desconocida la despertó de su trance .

-Veo que te has despertado .-dijo una voz femenina . La rubia se volteo , encontrándose con una mujer castaña que secaba una copa de vino detrás de la barra .-Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados .

-Lo siento no era mi intención.-dijo la niña avergonzada mirando el suelo .-Seguramente fui una carga . Gomennasai .

-Por supuesto que no .-por primera vez en toda la conversación , la rubia levantó la mirada encontrándose con una dulce sonrisa de parte de la chica que seguramente la superaría po años .-Es un placer haberte ayudado ...-la castaña se detuvo al instante . La niña sonrió ante este hecho .

-Rin , un placer conocerla ...-ahora fue la castaña quien sonrió .

-Meiko pero puedes llamarme solo Mei si lo prefieres .-a lo que la rubia asintió .

-Está bien Meiko-san . Quería preguntarle un par de cosas sino le importa .-la castaña asintió sonriendo .-¿Dónde estamos ?,¿y por qué me ayudaron ayer ?

-Estamos dentro de un gremio *.-la rubia la miró con duda . A lo que ella suspiró .-Un gremio es una organización de magos .-la niña asintió .

-Entonces aquí todos sois magos .-declaró la niña ganándose una negación de parte de la castaña.-Pero dijiste que un gremio es una asociación de magos , entonces ustedes sois magos ,¿no?

-Tu aclaración es cierta , pero la cosa es que nosotros no somos un gremio normal .-la ojiazul le dirigió una mirada desconcertada .-Sky Chains no es un gremio solo de magos . Nuestro gremio está formado también de espadachines , ninjas , sirenas , hadas , etc. y bueno si ustedes aceptáis también de híbridos .

-¿No nos rechazaréis por ser híbridas ?-preguntó la niña sorprendida a lo que su acompañante se negó . La niña sonrió a más no poder y se lanzó a abrazar a la castaña . La castaña se quedó desconcertada pero al sentir las lágrimas de la ojiazul la abrazó con fuerza.

De mientras detrás de las escaleras …

-Meiko tiene un talento especial para ganarse la confianza de la gente , ¿no lo creéis chicas?-dijo una peliverde mientras observaba la escena .

-Hai .-dijo una pelirrosa .

-Una pregunta Luka , ¿cómo se encuentra la otra chica?-preguntó una peliazul ganándose la atención de las dos restantes .

-Fatal . Su cuerpo está empezando a sentir los efectos secundarios del veneno .-dijo la pelirrosa mientras agachaba la cabeza .

-No hay algún antídoto Luka. -espetó la peliazul ganándose una negación de parte de la pelirrosa .-Entonces cura la con tu magia Luka .

-Eso no es posible . No puedo curar a un híbrido con mi magia . Te recuerdo que mi magia la dañaría .-la peliazul rechinó los dientes .

-Tú tampoco puedes curarla Gumi.-preguntó esperanzada ganándose otra negación .

-La magia de un hada no tiene efecto en demonios. Lo siento .-dijo bajando la cabeza apenada .

-Tenemos que buscar otro método.¿Cuánto tiempo sobrevivirá Luka ?

-Aproximadamente una semana debido a que es híbrida .

-Bien , entonces tenemos tiempo para encontrar una cura .

A lo largo del día la pequeña Rin fue conociendo a todas las personas del gremio y comenzó a memorizar sus nombres . Las personas del gremio la acogieron fácilmente , aunque no todas la recibieron con los brazos abiertos . Había una excepción Len Kagamine , el chico más terco y detestable que había conocido Rin en su casi quincena de vida . Si había alguien que era capaz de molestarle fácilmente era él . Era curioso que él fuera quien le había ayudado cuando llegaron a la posada y también que él fuera quién la había cargado hacia su nueva habitación aquella noche .

Pasaron tres días y todo funcionaba con normalidad . Rin se había adaptado con facilidad ,para alegría de todos , y ya era un miembro más de la familia . Miku y Luka se habían tirado esos tres días buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles y después de tanta búsqueda por fin habían logrado encontrarla.

Debido a esto reunió a todos los miembros del gremio a escondidas de Rin , mientras esta cuidaba de Lily . Después de contarles todo lo sucedido , se pudo escuchar como algo se caía cerca de ellos .

Todos voltearon su mirada encontrándose con una pequeña Rin temblando y a punto de llorar . Se cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar .

-Lily va a morir . Todo esto ha sucedido por mi culpa .-se tapó los ojos .-Si no me hubiese acercado a la aldea , ella no...-comenzó a sollozar más fuerte . Sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban fuertemente . Levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos verdes observándole de forma cariñosa . La dueña de esos ojos era Gumi , un hada que se había hecho amiga suya y con la que se llevaba de perlas .

-Tranquila Rin-chan , Miku y Luka han encontrado una manera de curarla , ¿cierto?-todos voltearon sus miradas hacia ellas nuevamente , incluso Rin .

-Así es . Investigando hemos encontrado esto .-dijo Miku mientras abría un pergamino muy antiguo.-Es un espejo que concede cualquier deseo que desee su portador . Pero tiene un inconveniente .

-Solo concede un único deseo.-terminó de explicar Luka cogiendo el pergamino y comenzando a enrollarlo .

-Bueno ,¿y a qué estamos esperando?-dijo Meiko .

-Kaito , Len pueden hacer esta misión .-dijo la pelirrosa seriamente , los dos nombrados asintieron .-Bien , este espejo se encuentra en la Cueva del Miedo , pasando por las montañas del Norte .

-Yo también voy .-dijo Rin apartándose lentamente de Gumi .

-Esa misión es muy peligrosa Rin-chan podrías morir .-contestó Luka seriamente , a lo que la joven se negó .

-Lily se encuentra en ese estado por mi culpa . No podré dormir tranquila sabiendo que hay dos personas arriesgando su vida por uno de mis muchísimos errores .-dijo seriamente , cosa que sorprendió a todos a excepción de un rubio que solo sonrió levemente .

-Está bien , pero solo por esta vez .-dijo la pelirrosa rendida .-Preparen su equipaje partirán en una hora . Los demás pueden retirarse .

-Hai.-dijeron todos a la vez .

Todos se fueron por su lado , pero cuando cierto peliazul iba a irse fue detenido por Miku , la cual le miraba seriamente.

-Kaito , por favor cuida bien de ellos .-dijo mirándole severamente .

-Está bien lo haré ...-se agachó un poco y se acercó a su oreja dispuesto a susurrarle algo.-...mi pequeña sirena.-la joven se sonrojó levemente y el ojiazul solo se fue de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

 **Espero que les haya gustado .** **Los veo en el próximo capítulo . Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os traigo la continuación . Lamento la demora . No os quiero aburrir así que os dejo . Espero que les guste . Sin más dilaciones el cap.**

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que los tres habían partido . Solo habían transcurrido fuera dos horas aproximadamente y los dos rubios se habían peleado ya alrededor de 6 veces . El pobre peliazul solo suspiraba e intentaba tranquilizarlos. Pero lo cierto es que , incluso el más tranquilo de todos los miembros de Sky Chains , no era capaz de soportar las peleas de los rubios por mucho tiempo y el desdichado estaba preguntándose como Meiko y Luka lograban tranquilizarlos tan pronto . Kaito negó rápidamente , mejor no saberlo .

Entre peleas y peleas de parte de los dos rubios , los tres llegaron a una solitaria aldea . Kaito se adentró en ella para preguntar sobre la ubicación de las montañas del Norte y de camino descansar un poco de los niños que tenía como acompañantes . Debido a este hecho dejó a Len acompañando a Rin , una no muy buena decisión .

Estaban los dos en silencio evitando el contacto visual . Ese silencio comenzó a aburrir muchísimo al joven, así que suspiró sonoramente , ganándose de camino una mirada indiferente de su acompañante .

-Oye enana .-dijo con tono aburrido .

-Ya te dije que no me llamarán enana .-gritó enfurecida la rubia.-Tengo nombre sabes .

-Sí , eso es cierto . Era Ren o Rui , o algo como el estilo , ¿cierto?-rápidamente la rubia le propino un coscorrón en la cabeza .-Se puede saber ¿por qué hiciste eso?-le miró furioso.

-Aprende te mi nombre de una vez baka .-dijo molesta .

-Tampoco sé para que hacerlo . -se sobó la cabeza .-Enana te queda muy bien .-sonrió divertido para al instante hacer una mueca de dolor .-Puedes parar de hacer eso.

-Vale lo haré ...-la rubia sonrió dulcemente para luego cambiar su expresión por una furiosa.-...cuando te aprendas mi nombre .

-Vale , vale , tranquiliza te Rin . Solo era una broma .-sonrió burlón.-Tienes muy mal sentido del humor Rin-chan.

-Yo no tengo mal sentido del humor , es solo que los humanos ...-bajó el volumen claramente al decir la última palabra y comenzó a bajar su mirada.

-Odias a los humanos ,¿cierto?-la rubia le miró sorprendida y solo asintió levemente. El rubio sonrió.-A mí me pasa lo mismo con los demonios.-aclaró aumentando las dudas de la chica

-Si odias a los demonios , ¿por qué...-La rubia tensó las orejas bajo la duda de Len ,que no sabía lo que ocurría . Rin lo jaló hacia ella ante la confusión del rubio ,que solo atinó a sonrojarse debido a la cercanía , y cogiéndolo en brazos saltó hacia una de las ramas de un árbol .

Una vez en el árbol ,el pobre Len seguía sin saber qué pasaba pero decidió no hacer preguntas y al ver que su compañera miraba un punto fijo , decidió prestarle atención . Al cabo de unos segundos , de entre los arbustos salieron dos hombres, uno castaño y otro pelinegro, de aproximadamente 20 años .

Volteo su mirada hacia ella sorprendido , de verdad había escuchado a ese par acercarse . -¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?-pensó Len para sus adentros manteniendo una mirada fija sobre ella .

-¿Crees que esa híbrida está muy lejos ?-preguntó el pelinegro . El pelinegro formó una sonrisa divertida y sádica en su rostro . -Quiero divertirme un rato .

-Eres un demente o qué . Es híbrida pero sigue siendo una niña. -le regañó el castaño .

-Te corrijo , es una adolescente, según lo que me han contado tiene alrededor de 14 .-corrigió el pelinegro .

-Eso es lo de menos . Tú lo único que quieres es violarla después de todo . Concentra te en nuestro trabajo , no querrás que la jefa se enfade .

A los dos les corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.-Por supuesto que no . El otro día ,oí que encerró a uno de sus esclavos en un celda llena de tigres hambrientos , solo porque se confundió al llevarle el postre . No quiero imaginarme lo que nos hará si fallamos en la misión .

-Entonces no pueden fallar al encontrarla .-espetó una voz de una joven , demasiado familiar para Len .Giró rápidamente su cabeza , dándose cuenta de algo , Rin no se encontraba allí .

Y así era . La joven que había dicho eso , no era ni más ,ni nada menos que Rin . Los dos hombres la observaron detenidamente , dándose cuenta de que era idéntica al retrato que le habían dado .

-Se puede saber que se te pasa por la cabeza , enana .-susurró con tono preocupado Len , mirando la escena .

-Nunca creí que alguien me buscaría para secuestrar me . Me siento realmente ofendida que los primeros que quieran hacerlo sean tan débiles .-dijo con sorna .- Y que precisamente uno de ellos,-miró fijamente al pelinegro.- vaya alardeando que va a violarme por ahí como si nada. Realmente me ofendieron .-se hizo la ofendida .

-No pensaras lo mismo en el otro mundo ilusa .-el pelinegro corrió hacia ella empuñando una katana. Estaba a punto de hacer colisión con el cuerpo de Rin ,cuando esta a velocidad sobrehumana lo esquivó .-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte .-en ese momento la katana se partió en varios trozos bajo la sorpresa de todos los presentes .

El pelinegro apretó los nudillos y se lanzó a atacarla, ganándose una patada en el estómago de parte de esta . El hombre cayó al suelo , retorciéndose de dolor mientras se agarraba la parte afectada . El castaño ,en ese descuido de la rubia , se lanzó a atacarla por la espalda junto con su espada. Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando otra espada se entrometió en su camino .

-Atacar por la espalda a una señorita . ¿Sabes lo que son los modales?-dijo con Len con sorna blandiendo su espada .-Te encuentras bien ,Rin .

-Lo tenía todo controlado baka .-dijo Rin poniéndose justo de espaldas a él .

-Soy consciente de eso , pero es que al verte combatir me dieron ganas de hacerlo . No es justo que te diviertas tú sola .-se quejó mientras hacía un puchero .

-Eres un quejica Len .-dijo divertida mientras le propinaba una nueva patada a su oponente, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo . Len comenzó a reírse mientras combatía con su oponente .-Se puede saber por qué te ríes .-preguntó dudosa Rin .

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre , mi querida Rin-chan.-dijo divertido el rubio .

-Eso no significa que vaya a llamarte de esa manera , baka .-infló sus mofletes . En ese instante, Len aprovechó un descuido de su acompañante y le hizo un corte en su costado , provocando que cayera al suelo al igual que el rival de Rin y que comenzará a sostenerse la herida intentando detener el sangrado .

-Supongo que no hace falta que intervenga .-susurró un peliazul al fondo mientras enfundaba su espada y sonreía al ver a la pareja de rubios celebrar su victoria mientras ataban a sus oponentes .

Kaito se dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente al pueblo . Después de todo ,solo había ido hacia allí cuando se enteró que unos caza recompensas habían entrado en el bosque . Al final pudieron apañárselas ellos solos , a lo mejor y empezaban a llevarse mejor que antes. Esos eran los pensamientos del joven peliazul , que lástima que su deseo no se hiciera realidad .

-Enana , aparta te ocupas mi espacio vital . No me dejas pensar bien-se quejó Len .

-O el majestuoso Baka-Len sabe lo que significa pensar .-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra pensar .-Kaito-kun es el fin del mundo , corre aún estás a tiempo .-se burló la rubia .

-Oye.-se volvió a quejar el rubio .

-En que momento , se me pasó por la cabeza que este par cambiaría . Se puede saber en que momento , acepté esta misión.- se quejó mentalmente el peliazul mientras en la realidad se ponía a llorar cómicamente .-¡Eso es imposible!

 **Espero que les gustase el capítulo y si así fue hagan me lo saber a través de los comentarios , se aceptan críticas constructivas. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de acción de este tipo , espero que me quedara bien .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Luna Kagamine:** Me alegra saber que todavía hay fans del Mikaito en este mundo . Muchas gracias por tus dos comentarios , me animaron a escribir la continuación. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también ! Creo que lo dije en las notas de autor en el otro capítulo pero bueno . ''Se desmaya desmayadamente'' XD Yo también creo que es un poco tsundere , al igual que Rin , pero eso es lo que lo hace tan lindo , ¿no? Lo de Lily , ya lo sabremos a su debido tiempo . De nuevo muchas gracias por tus comentarios , espero que te gustase el cap .

 **Se despide de ustedes Kirara213 . Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oscuridad , eso era lo único que se veía una gran capa de oscuridad lo ocultaba todo . Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda . No era capaz de ver nada y encima se encontraba solo . ¿Dónde se encontraba la enana cuando hacía falta ? Suspiró por enésima vez y siguió adelante . A lo mejor y con suerte se encontraba con la gatita por el camino .

El hecho de que hubiera tanta oscuridad empezaba a incomodarlo , debía encontrarlos rápidamente . Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos al oír susurros misteriosos . ¡¿Se puede saber que había hecho él para merecerse eso?!

Los susurros comenzaron a aumentar de volumen mientras más avanzaba y el eco de estos comenzaba a hacerse presente . Comenzaba a sentir miedo , eso tenía que admitirlo pero que iba a hacerle si le aterraba la oscuridad .

Se detuvo un momento para recobrar el aire , había comenzado a correr inconscientemente cuando aumentó su miedo. Se apoyó contra lo que parecía ser una roca , y se sentó contra esta . Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida y se encontraba exhausto .

Escuchó un ruido nuevamente y maldijo por lo bajo . Esos susurros y murmullos comenzaban a agotarlo . Ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para correr otra vez , decidió prestarle atención . Un gimoteo se hizo presente ,sorprendiéndolo bastante. Se trataba de una chica de eso no había duda,pero la única que se encontraba allí era ...¡Rin!

Se levantó rápidamente de su sitio y comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde provenía el llanto . Corrió a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a su destino . Una sala muy amplia con suficiente luz como para ver lo que tenías delante , esta cueva era muy extraña , en el centro de esta se podía ver la silueta de una joven . Se acercó lentamente a ella intentando no hacer mucho ruido .

Al dar unos pasos , se dio cuenta de que , efectivamente , era Rin la que estaba llorando . Se aproximó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a ella y se arrodilló frente a ella . Formó una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sacudió su hombro levemente , sin respuestas de la rubia . Este hecho lo asombró pero no por eso dejó de sacudirla . Comenzó a sacudirla innumerables veces mientras gritaba su nombre pero esta no reaccionaba , además de que aumentaba su llanto . Se fijó en sus ojos y se dio cuenta se encontraban apagados , sin ese brillo que los hacía tan especiales.

-Soy una completa inútil .-susurró llorando con más fuerza . Unos brazos la rodearon en ese mismo instante . Len la apretó contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo lentamente . Si sacudirla y llamarla no funcionaba , usaría otra estrategia . Podía sentir como su camisa comenzaba mojarse lentamente pero eso solo hizo que la abrazara más fuertemente .

-No eres una inútil .-la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida ,¿quién había dicho eso? Parpadeo un par de veces confundida

-Baka, ¿por qué me estás abrazando?-se quejó mientras lo empujaba .

Len esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía a la rubia sonrojarse y voltear la mirada .

-¿Por qué sonríes así baka?-Len aumentó su sonrisa .

-Por nada . Por cierto sabes dónde se encuentra Kaito.-la rubia negó.

-No , no tengo ni idea de dónde se encuentra Kaito-kun .

-Bakaito siempre está perdido .-Len suspiró cansado .-Bueno vamos a buscarlo .

-Hai.-el rubio se levantó y comenzó a andar . Rin lo imitó caminando a su lado .

Llevaban avanzados unos cuantos pasos cuando la rubia se detuvo . Len al ver que esta no avanzaba la miró curioso .

-Pasa algo gatita .-preguntó burlón . Rin alzó el rostro y comenzó a olfatear el aire . Su rostro se veía serio , cosa que llamó la atención de Len.

-Huele a sangre .-intercambiaron miradas rápidamente y rápidamente comenzaron a correr . Ellos tres eran los únicos que habían entrado a aquel lugar . Si olía a sangre solo podía significar una cosa...

 _Alguien había atacado a Kaito ._

 **Lo sé , lo sé , el capítulo es muy corto y es una porquería pero hasta aquí donde llega mi imaginación . Que le vamos a hacer . Lamento la demora pero es que no me inspiraba para escribir .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Luna Kagamine:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios , sino fuera por tus comentarios esta historia no seguía adelante . Me alegro mucho de que te gustara la escena de acción y muchas gracias por el consejo , lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez . De nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios . Espero que te gustara , el capítulo aunque fuera malísimo.


	5. Chapter 5

Avanzó a través de los pasillos solo . Rin y Len se habían extraviado por el camino dejándolo totalmente solo en aquella misteriosa cueva . Estaba muy preocupado por ellos pero la idea de que aquellos dos , a lo mejor, estuvieran juntos le agradaba. Esa idea sonaba muy interesante después de todo , ¿no?

Cuando ya había apartado aquellos pensamientos de su mente llegó a una gran sala . Dio un paso al frente y se adentró en ella . Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor asombrándose bastante con lo que vio . Aquella galería se encontraba repleta de estalactitas y estalagmitas altísimas hechas de un hielo cristalino . La luz se colaba por diversos agujeros reflejándose a través del hielo formando así un paisaje de en sueño .

Se encontraba asombrado viendo a aquella bella vista cuando vio una silueta moverse rápidamente . Retrocedió lentamente mientras observaba su alrededor y desenfundaba su espada . Unas risas femeninas rompieron el silencio que había en la sala . Pudo ver la silueta de una mujer acercarse, por lo que no dudó en sacar su espada y empuñarla . La silueta de aquella mujer comenzó a aproximarse todavía más hasta quedar delante suya . Fijó su mirada en el rostro de la joven y no pudo evitar dejar caer la espada de la impresión . La persona que tenía al frente suya era ni más ni nada menos que …

 _Miku_

La observó atentamente sorprendido por unos instantes . ¿Qué hacía Miku allí ? Siguió mirándola incrédulo sin poder decir nada . Abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar pero no pudo decir nada . La imagen de Miku en aquel lugar le hacía estar sin palabras .

-¿Qué pasa Kaito? Te comió la lengua el gato.-preguntó burlona mientras se acercaba.

-Por supuesto que no, mi pequeña sirena.-dijo fingiendo estar tranquilo.- Es solo que no esperaba verte aquí . ¿Cómo llegaste aquí en tan poco tiempo ?

-Luka me teletransportó con uno de sus hechizos simplemente .-contestó e hizo un ademán restándole importancia .

Volvió a mirarla fijamente inspeccionándola. La chica sonrió siniestramente para sí misma .

Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra , ambos estaban demasiado preocupados por Kaito . Había demasiadas probabilidades de que fuera él . Llevaban en torno a media hora así , en un silencio sepulcral que solo rompía el ruido de sus pasos . A pesar de que hacía ya bastante rato que Rin había perdido el rastro de esa sangre , seguían caminando .

Rin , quién iba detrás de Len , se detuvo unos segundos y acarició lentamente sus piernas. Llevaban muchas horas andando sin descansar e incluso su cuerpo comenzaba a notarlo, con unas agujetas que dolían lo que no estaba escrito . Volteó su mirada hacia su compañero , el cual seguía caminando sin detenerse en ningún momento . Seguramente , él lo estaba pasando peor que ella .

-Ne Len . -lo llamó en tono preocupado .-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?-dijo nervioso aún andando.

-Andas más lento que antes Len .-paró en seco y la miró sorprendido .-Además que tu respiración es más entrecortada . ¿De verdad no quieres descansar?

-Eres más lista de lo que aparentas pero aun así no puedo detenerme . Tal y como dijiste antes ,alguien ha sido herido dentro de esta cueva . Si esa persona es Kaito debemos llegar junto a él en cuanto antes .-le dio un último vistazo y siguió caminando.

-Len...-lo miró sorprendida unos instantes . Esbozó una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo tras él .

-Ya veo .-tomó suavemente su mentón con una mano y apretó sus mejillas. Sacó una daga de su bolsillo y la tensó sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué haces Kaito?-preguntó nerviosa .-Soy yo Miku , ¿qué estás hacie...

-No creerías de verdad que picaría en ese truco , ¿cierto ?-dijo sonriendo astuto. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir la daga contra su cuello .-Eres una prueba más de esta cueva,¿cierto?

-¿De qué estás hablando ? Por supuesto que soy yo.

-No te sonrojaste .-abrió los ojos rápidamente y lo miró fijamente.-La Miku que yo conozco se habría sonrojado tanto que podría competir el pelo de Miki .

-¿De verdad me descubriste por eso ?-dijo mirándole sorprendida.

-Puede ser .-en un movimiento rápido le hizo un corte profundo en el cuello .

El cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo bajo la mirada atenta de Kaito . No le gustaba tener que matar a alguien , incluso si era un demonio, pero no tenía otra elección . La sangre comenzó a fluir desde su cuello manchando el suelo . Aunque debía admitirlo , aun siendo una ilusión era una copia muy buena de Miku , menos mal que había mencionado eso de Luka

Unos segundos más tarde , aquel hermoso lugar comenzó a desaparecer , dejando en su lugar una cueva fría y monótona . Seguramente había sido una ilusión todo ese tiempo . Suspiró cansado y se fijó en una salida al otro lado de la sala . Ignorando olímpicamente el cadáver de aquel demonio , que ya no tenía el aspecto de Miku , se dirigió hacia allí .

Ya a unos pocos pasos de la salida se detuvo abruptamente y cayó de rodillas . Encorvó la espalda y apoyó todo su peso sobre sus brazos .

-¿Qué me está pasando?-susurró lentamente .

''La sangre de algunos demonios es altamente venenosa. Basta con olerla o tocarla para envenenarte . Ten cuidado con eso siempre Kaito.''la voz de Gumi resonó en su cabeza .

-Debí haberle hecho caso , ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro . No pudo más y cayó inconsciente .

-¿De verdad Meiko-san hizo eso?-preguntó divertida .

-Así es . Me estuvo persiguiendo durante ...-el rubio se detuvo . Rin lo miró confundida y dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto que él .

-¡Kaito-kun!-gritó antes de correr junto a Len hacia él . Llegaron hasta él y se arrodillaron junto a él .-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-lo zarandeó un poco sin recibir reacción alguna .-Len , da me la botella de agua que llevas en el bolso , voy a intentar reanimarlo.-volteó hacia él al no obtener respuesta . Len cayó inconsciente , logrando Rin cogerlo antes de caer al suelo .-¿Qué os pasa?

-Simplemente cayeron inconscientes al ingerir ese veneno.-una voz femenina se hizo presente . Rin rápidamente volteó hacia ella e inconscientemente abrazó a Len contra su pecho .

-¿Q-quién eres?-preguntó temblorosa .

-Solo soy la guardiana de esta cueva .-Rin la miró sorprendida .-Mi nombre es Sweet Ann , encantada de conocerte Rin-chan .

 **Creo que esta vez me he pasado con el tiempo . Lo lamento de veras , no quería hacerles esperar tanto .**

 **Contestación de reviews :**

 **Flamehaze1:** me alegra que te guste . Es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta como escribo :) , al igual que también es bueno saber que hay fans del mikaito hay fuera (T.T) No estamos extinguiendo como los dinosaurios . Gracias por el review . Pd:Me encantó tu fic de Once Upon a Heart , estuvo muy bien , sigue así ;)

 **Luna Kagamine:** tienes un talento innato para alegrarme te lo digo yo . Me alegra oír que lo que escribí al final no estuvo tan mal . Creo que se disiparon tus dudas sobre lo del olor a sangre , ¿no? Me alegra saber que te gustó . Como siempre , muchísimas gracias por el comentario .


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí vuelvo con nuevo capítulo . Espero que les guste :)**

-¿Q-quién eres?-preguntó temblorosa .

-Solo soy la guardiana de esta cueva .-Rin la miró sorprendida .-Mi nombre es Sweet Ann , encantada de conocerte Rin-chan .

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?-tartamudeó con su mirada fija en ella .

-Sé bastante cosas .-contestó sonriendo .-Bueno no has venido hasta aquí para nada , ¿no? Por favor acércate .-Rin la miró dudosa . Esa chica tenía algo que no le agradaba . Suspiró cansadamente y ,dejando a Len y Kaito recostados contra una pared , se acercó temblorosa a la mujer frente a ella .

-Así que eres la guardiana de esta cueva ,¿no es así?-la mujer asintió .-Eso quiere decir que tú concedes los deseos ,¿no?

-Hai.-dijo alegremente .-¿Cuál es tu deseo Rin-chan ?

-Deseo que cures a mi hermana , a Len y Kaito .-La mujer formó una sonrisa .

-Ya veo . Pareces buena chica , te concederé tu deseo , ...-Rin sonrió .-..pero con una pequeña condición .-la sonrisa de Rin tan rápido como apareció se deshizo . ¿Una condición ? ¿Qué tipo de condición ?

Confusa vio como una pequeña piedra brillante y transparente se formaba entre sus dedos . Rin, como mitad gata que era, centró toda su atención sobre aquella piedra , casi se podía decir que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción al verla. Sweet Ann aguantó la risa al ver la escena .

-Veo que te ha llamado la atención , ¿no?-comentó divertida .-Es toda tuya .-Rin salió de su trance .

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que es mía ?-la mujer sonrió y chasqueó los dientes . Sintió un poco de calor en el cuello y vio como un collar de gargantilla con la piedra se formaba alrededor de su cuello .

-Esa es tu condición . Esa piedra contiene algo muy valioso que debe ser protegido .Yo estoy condenada a estar encerrada aquí por la eternidad y seguramente no podré hacerlo , al menos no por mucho tiempo . Nee Rin-chan , ¿me harías el favor de cuidarla por mí ?

La duda reinó el rostro de Rin en ese instante . ¿Qué debía hacer ? Si no aceptaba Len , Lily y Kaito morirían envenenados , por otro lado si aceptaba qué pasaría , qué poder tenía que la hacía tan valiosa .

-¿Y bien ?-preguntó Sweet Ann ya cansada de esperar tanto rato por una respuesta , ya que aunque Rin no se diera cuenta llevaba un buen rato esperando.

-Y-yo ...-no pudo decir nada más que eso . Sweet Ann suspiró agotada .

-¿Tú?-dijo indicándole que continuara .

-Y-yo ...yo acepto .-no sabía que elegir , pero por ahora era la mejor opción que tenía . Si esa piedra resultaba peligrosa , ella misma se ocuparía de destruirla con sus propias manos .

-Es un placer hacer tratos contigo , Rin-chan .-la mujer sonrió ampliamente . Rin la observó fijamente mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse poco a poco.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente al sentir un poco de luz sobre ellos . Se incorporó y vio que se encontraba durmiendo en una cama . Observó la habitación y la reconoció en seguida , era su habitación del gremio . Al darse cuenta de esto se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de allí . Atravesó el pasillo entero y se detuvo al llegar a su destino . Abrió la puerta bruscamente , revelando así una habitación similar a la suya . Se adentró en ella y vio que estaba vacía .

-Si estás buscando a tu hermana está abajo .-dijo una voz a sus espaldas . Se volteó y se encontró a Len observándole fijamente .

-Hai .-dijo . Pasó al lado suya e iba a salir pero algo , o mejor dicho alguien , la detuvo del hombro .-Len , ¿pasa algo?

-Etto yo ...-dijo nervioso y un poco sonrojado .-Gracias por desear también que Kaito y yo nos curáramos .-susurró débilmente .

-Hum , ¿dijiste algo , Len?-preguntó acercándose más a Len .

-Lo que dije fue gracias , gracias por curarnos a Kaito y a mí también .-dijo de nuevo , todavía un poco nervioso.

-No fue nada , Len .-le besó la mejilla .-Gracias a ti también por cargarme hasta aquí , tuvo que ser agotador hacerlo , ¿no?-Len se sonrojó furiosamente mientras veía a Rin salir . ¿Por qué esa chica lo volvía loco?

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se puso a buscar a Lily desesperadamente . Tenía que encontrarla , debía hacerlo . Pasó por el gran salón del gremio sin encontrarla por ningún lado . Ya exhausta después de haberla buscado por casi todo el gremio ,corriendo, salió al patio que este poseía . A lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera larga y rubia , y regañándose a sí misma por no haber buscado antes ahí se dirigió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo . Quedó a pocos pasos de ella y se detuvo para retomar el aliento .

-Lily...-dijo jadeando. La mujer que se encontraba allí volteó la mirada y le sonrió .

-Hola , Rin-chan .-dijo sonriendo . Rin no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia ella . Lily la cogió a vuelo y la abrazó fuertemente . Comenzó a sollozar y aumentó la fuerza de su agarre .

-Estás bien , yokkata .-le besó la cabeza tiernamente.

-Sí , estoy bien . No te preocupes , Rin-chan .-Rin asintió contra su pecho .

-Hai , Lily.-dijo la rubia felizmente con unas pocas lágrimas todavía en su rostro .

 **Gomen-nasai No era mi intención tardar tanto en escribir . Un poco más y les haga esperar mes y medio . Lo siento por la tardanza , espero que me perdonen .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Luna Kagamine:** No , no mates a nuestro Kaito . Sé que es un poco pervertido ,pero sino nos quedamos sin Mikaito . Estoy contigo sobre lo de Len , acabara amando a Rin aunque yo muera en el intento , ok no que sino no les veo juntos XD Me alegra mucho que te gustará el capítulo :)

 **Flamehaze1:** Yo haría lo mismo y de camino la dejaría sorda XD Tranquila ,no soy capaz de matarle , al igual que tú, mi corazón no podría con ello , la de Neji ya lo dañó demasiado . Estoy contigo sobre lo de las parejas en Vocaloid , ¡tanto cuesta escribir algo que no sea Lenku , Mika o RinxLen ! La última me gusta y bastante , pero a veces me gustaría que escribieran menos de esta y más de Mikaito y Gakuluka , que estas dos son muy buenas parejas y a penas escriben de ellas . Sí , al menos sobrevivimos tres todavía . Me alegra mucho que te guste :)

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios a ambas . Es bueno saber que a alguien les gusta mi historia . De verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Spoiler de los siguientes capítulos : Festival de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos (Fairy Tail)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí vuelvo con nuevo capítulo . ¡Este tiene un poco de Mikaito! Espero que les guste :)**

Rin miró su collar con detenimiento , intentando así encontrar una respuesta . ¿Por qué diablos se lo había dado ? Vale , es cierto que le había dicho que era importante y que debía protegerlo . ¿Pero qué era y de qué había que protegerlo?

-Todavía sigues así .-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos . Volteó la mirada y se encontró a Gumi .

-Hai .-dijo aburrida , apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano .-Sigo sin saber por qué debo protegerlo .

Gumi la miró divertida y se sentó al lado de la rubia .-A lo mejor contiene alguna magia poderosa .

-Puede ...-dijo desinteresada .

-A ver , deja me lo ver .-Rin asintió , se lo quitó y se lo tendió a su amiga .

El hada lo cogió entre sus manos y lo observó de la misma manera que había hecho la híbrida anteriormente. Cerró los ojos concentrada , mientras una pequeña luz comenzaba a formarse alrededor de la piedra . Rechinó los dientes instantes después y abrió los ojos rápidamente . Apoyó su frente sobre su mano jadeando .

-¿Estás bien ?-preguntó preocupada , poniendo la mano sobre su hombro .

-Sí , solo estoy un poco mareada , eso es todo .-Rin la miró preocupada .-El poder que guarda esa gema es demasiado fuerte para mi magia , lo siento .-dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa . Rin asintió y pasó su brazo por su hombro .

-Igualmente vamos a llevarte a la taberna , no te vendría nada mal tomarte algo para ese mareo .-Gumi asintió .

-Sí , ¡vayamos a por un zumo de zanahoria fresquito!-exclamó feliz como una niña pequeña .

-Hai .-contestó Rin mientras la ayudaba a levantarse .

-¿Crees que Meiko tenga hielo?

-Gumi-chan , estamos a principios de primavera no deberías tomar cosas frías .-le regañó .

-Demo,¡ yo quiero!-gritó infantilmente.

Luka observó a lo lejos preocupada . Aquel collar era muy sospechoso , demasiado para su gusto . Gumi era un hada con un nivel de magia muy alto , casi tanto como el suyo , y sin embargo había quedado agotada con solo intentar ver su interior . Ese collar , mejor dicho esa gema, tenía un ser o una magia muy poderosa dentro , de eso no había duda . La pregunta era cuál .

-Luka-san .-una pelirroja apareció frente a ella .-Kaito-san y Miku-san , dicen que encontraron un poco de información sobre esa gema . Dicen que vaya enseguida .

-Está bien . Arigatou Miki , di les que ya voy para allá.-contestó .

-Hai , Luka-san .-dijo Miki , mientras se retiraba del lugar .

Luka volteó su mirada hacia ellas de nuevo y vio que ya se habían marchado . Suspiró y , tal como había dicho, se fue a la gran biblioteca del gremio donde le esperaban Miku y Kaito impacientes .

Abrió las grandes puertas de esta , provocando en el proceso un ruido chirriante que llamó la atención de los presentes .

-Luka.-la llamó Miku corriendo hacia ella .-Hemos encontrado algo .-le tomó de la mano y la guió hacia una de las mesas que había en el lugar , seguidas de cerca por Kaito.

Luka se sentó en una silla y Miku le ofreció un libro bastante antiguo y polvoriento . Lo abrió y sopló el polvo que había en su interior . Comenzó a pasar las páginas con rapidez hasta detenerse en una en concreto . En ella había un dibujo idéntico al collar de Rin .

-No es mucha información , pero es todo lo que hemos logrado encontrar .-dijo Kaito por primera vez en toda la conversación .-Gakupo me dijo antes que él también había conseguido un poco más de información , lo malo es que no llegara hasta mañana .

-Está bien , pueden irse a descansar si lo desean .-dijo Luka .

-Llama nos si necesitas algo .-dijo Miku . Luka asintió y puso toda su atención en el libro delante de ella .

Ambos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos en silencio para que la maga no los oyera . Un bostezo de parte de Miku fue lo que rompió aquel silencio sepulcral .

-Al parecer la sirena está cansada , ¿no es así?-dijo burlón Kaito . Miku lo fulminó con la mirada .

-Ja ja muy gracioso, Kaito .-dijo sarcástica .

-No , en serio , ¿estás cansada ?-preguntó preocupado mirándola fijamente .

Miku se sonrojó al sentir esa intensa mirada sobre ella -S-solo un poco , no es para tanto .-dijo nerviosa apartando la mirada avergonzada .

Kaito sonrió enternecido al verla reaccionar así . Ese nerviosismo y esos sonrojos que tenía cuando él se le insinuaba o se preocupaba por ella, podían con él por absoluto .

El sonrojo de Miku fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco ,para desgracia de Kaito , hasta terminar por desaparecer por completo . Justo y cuando menos se lo esperaban , llegaron a la habitación de la joven sirena .

Miku abrió la puerta para entrar a la habitación , no sin antes despedirse de Kaito . Estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien tomó su muñeca y tiró de ella . En cuestión de segundos, su cabeza chocó con el pecho del espadachín y ,antes de que pudiera decir nada, recibió un beso en su frente de parte de este .

-Felices sueños .-dijo antes de salir pitando de allí .

Miku se sonrojó a más no poder y se tocó la frente con lentitud , intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido .

-Eh , ¿cómo es que estás sudando de esa manera , Kaito ?-preguntó Len alzando una ceja y mirando fijamente al peliazul .

-Es una larga historia-le dijo al rubio . El joven espadachín lo miró sin comprender pero decidió dejarlo ir , seguramente sería lo mejor .

 **Ya era hora de fuera publicando XD Lo lamento si no es muy largo, lo escribí todo hoy y no di a más .**

 **Spoiler del día XD: lo que hay dentro de la gema se revelará en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Flamehaze1:** los sentimientos de esos dos solo están por empezar XD Bueno como una de mis ídolos diría , No al Spoiler XD Espero que te publicarán en alguna historia más .

 **Minrukia12:** me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia :) Es bueno saber que hay personas que les gusta .

 **Luna Kagamine:** casi me haces gritar de la emoción al llamarme así XD , aunque soy un poco joven para que me llamen así (solo tengo 14), pero igualmente me encantó :) Así que te deje con intriga eh ¬ ¬ No irás a hacer un ritual satánico , ¿no?

 **Bueno , como siempre , muchísimas gracias por los comentarios . Nos vemos en el próximo cap .**

 **Sayonara~**


	8. Chapter 8

La maga pelirrosa leyó nuevamente la hoja . Cerró los ojos con fuerza frustrada y suspiró , tomando un sorbo del café que anteriormente le había traído Miki . Malditas lenguas muertas , ¿por qué diablos eran tan difíciles de descodificar? Cogió unos pergaminos traídos por Gakupo y comenzó a ojearlos rápidamente .

–Parece que vine en mal momento ,¿no es así ,Luka-chan?-dijo una voz rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación .

Luka volteó en dirección a la portadora de la voz por unos segundos , antes de ignorarla olímpicamente y poner toda su atención sobre los pergaminos .

–Eres muy cruel , Luka-chan.-dijo la extraña voz . Una mujer rubia salió de la oscuridad y se puso delante de la maga .

–No lo sería si no le hubieses dado ese misterioso collar a Rin . Se puede saber qué diablos es ese collar .-preguntó descaradamente .

La mujer rubia esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada y tomó asiento al lado de Luka .

–Eso es un secreto , Luka-chan .-se acomodó en la silla y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción .

–¡¿Quieres dejar los dichosos secretos de una vez y decírmelo,Sweet Ann?!-gritó Luka ,furiosa . Tanto café no le estaba sentando bien .

Sweet Ann la miró con indiferencia .-Eso es algo que también se puede aludir a ti ,¿no es así, Luka?-se limitó a contestar .-¿Cuántos secretos les guardas a tu querido gremio? O mejor dicho,¿cuándo les vas a decir aquel terrible secreto?

Luka la miró molesta y rechinó los dientes fuertemente. Odiaba cuando esa miserable demonio tenía razón .-Cállate .-susurró .

La mujer rubia sonrió altivamente al cumplir su cometido . Sacó una navaja y en un movimiento rápido le atravesó el estómago . Luka escupió un poco de sangre en el acto y la miró fijamente .

–Será interesante ver como les confiesas tu inmortalidad , Luka-chan . Aunque también sería interesante ver como les dices que me conoces .-dijo sonriente , limpiando el filo del cuchillo. Observó la herida de su acompañante y sonrió al ver que se cerraba la gran herida que le había provocado .

Luka chasqueó los dientes .-¡Sweet Ann!-gritó su nombre e iba a recitar un hechizo contra ella , pero se vio interrumpida .

–Es una piedra fénix.-espetó la demonio . Luka abrió la boca sorprendida , articulando palabras inentendibles para el oído humano , pero esto no duró mucho ya que en seguida volvió a mirarla furiosa.

–¡¿Cómo que le diste una piedra fénix a Rin?!-le volvió a vociferar a la mujer . _¿Cómo es que no se_ _había dado cuenta?_

Sweet Ann se encogió de hombros , mientras sonreía burlona .-Ya te dije demasiado mi querida Luka-chan .-le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de su vista. La muy maldita se había ido nuevamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca .

–Maldita demonio del infierno.-masculló Luka entre dientes .-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada vez que me ves .

Rin sonrió ampliamente al ver a Luka entrar en la taberna . Corrió hacia donde se encontraba sin quitar esa sonrisa en ningún momento .

–Buenos días Luka-san .-saludó cordial y felizmente la híbrida .

–Hola Rin-chan .-le devolvió el saludo la maga con una pequeña sonrisa , la cual se desvaneció al ver aquel collar .

Fijó su mirada en la piedra que lo adornaba y las palabras dichas por Sweet Ann volvieron a su mente : Es una piedra fénix . Luka frunció el ceño levemente sin darse cuenta y Rin ante esa acción la miró preocupada

–Luka-sama ,¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada e inocentemente Rin , observando a la mujer pelirrosa .

Luka desconcertada levantó la mirada , posándola sobre los grandes ojos azules de la gata .

–No es nada .-contestó con una sonrisa falsa que pasó desapercibida por la niña .

–Está bien , si te ocurre algo no dudes en preguntarme .-dijo Rin sonriente antes de alejarse de ella .

Luka iba a lanzar un suspiro cuando alguien la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a otra habitación . Estaba a punto de regañar a quien fuera que la estuviera arrastrando , pero cerró la boca abruptamente al reconocer esos cabellos violetas . Tragó saliva nerviosa , tenía un muy mal presentimiento .Se dejo arrastrar por aquella persona sin objetar hasta que llegaron a una habitación en concreto . Más en específico su habitación .

Gakupo abrió la puerta y se adentró en aquella habitación , conduciendo a su ''amiga'' tras él . Cerró la puerta cuando la vio entrar y enarcó una ceja con un deje de molestia .

–Me vas a decir qué te pasa ,¿cierto?-preguntó serio el samurai .

Luka suspiró , sabía que ese mal presentimiento no le había venido por gusto . Se sentó en la orilla en la cama y lo invitó a él a imitarle . Él aceptó la invitación y se sentó a su lado .

–Estaba buscando información sobre el collar de Rin y vino Sweet Ann ...-empezó a relatar la maga , pero se vio interrumpida por el hombre .

–Y te recordó tu inmortalidad y el hecho de que no se lo has contado a ningún miembro del gremio,¿no es así?-terminó Gakupo por ella .

Luka asintió cabizbaja . Gakupo sonrió levemente y la abrazó por los hombros , pegándole a él .

–Gakupo...-espetó la maga ruborizada .

–No pasa nada por ello .-la alentó el samurai .-Tú simplemente di lo cuando estés preparada .

–Hai...-Luka esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gakupo .-Arigato Gakupo .-Luka desvió la mirada de él y la puso en un punto muerto , totalmente sonrojada .

En el fondo agradecía tener un amigo tan confiable como él . Alguien que podía guardar su temible secreto y consolarla cuando le hiciera falta . Cada vez agradecía más el tenerle a él a su lado .

Todos se encontraban tranquilos charlando en la taberna , tan amenos en sus conversaciones que no prestaron atención a otro lado hasta que escucharon un gran portazo . Voltearon sus miradas hacia la procedencia del portazo , encontrándose con una pelirroja que los miraba sonriente .

–Iroha-chan , ¿qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Meiko desde la barra , secando una copa .

–Vine a traer esto .-dijo mostrando un sobre azul marino .

Luka se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja , la cual siguió sus movimientos detenidamente . En cuanto llegó Iroha le tendió la carta y ella la tomó de sus manos. La abrió y comenzó a leerla rápidamente . Todos tenían su vista sobre ella y se sobresaltaron bastante al verla levantar la cabeza a esa velocidad .

–Estamos invitados a participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos .-espetó , volteando hacia el resto.

–¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos a la vez , a excepción de Rin .

 _¿Qué eran esos juegos que sorprendían tanto a todos_?

 **Vale a partir de ahora intentaré publicar más pronto , para algo estoy de vacaciones . Luka es inmortal y conocía a Sweet Ann desde hace tiempo , eso no se lo esperaban admitan lo . Tengo que hacer un especial sobre eso si me acuerdo .**

 **Si no es mucha molestia y si les gustan MLP y Sonic (y las parejas que se forman entre esas dos series) pasen se por la historia de ''El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas'' de mi querida amiga Valentine Star , les estaría muy agradecida .**

 **Contestación de reviews :**

 **cami-rin-chan:** si es tu anime favorito ya somos dos . Muchas gracias por los consejos , lostendré en cuenta . Me alegra mucho que te gustaran los personajes de Luka y Gumi , sobre lo de la pareja de Gumi tenía pensado emparejarla con su contraparte Gumiya pero como esa pareja no tiene muchos seguidores decidí al final no ponerla .

 **Flamehaze1:** a mí me pasa también mucho lo último XD Me alegra mucho que te gustara la escena de esos dos :)

 **Luna Kagamine:** me alegra mucho que te gustara el mikaito :) Sí me gusta dejarte con la intriga es que soy muy mala XD

 **Buenos muchísimas gracias a todas por los comentarios , me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia y que quieren que la continúe .**

 **Spoiler del día (creo que me estoy acostumbrando a darlos XD) :** En los próximos capítulos van a salir los Vocaloids Ia , Yukari , ONE , Seeu, Aoki Lapis , Merli , Anon , Kanon y Neru ; y los Utauloids ,Teto , Momo , Defoko … Lo que no diré es cómo y por qué XD


	9. Pasado de Luka : Primera Parte

**Aquí les traigo nuevo cap :)**

* * *

Cierta maga pelirrosa frunció el ceño levemente , intentando en vano leer el gran libro frente a ella . Cosa que no conseguía debido al ruido que había fuera . Cerró el libro abruptamente y gruñó furiosa . ¡¿Por qué hacían tanto ruido?!

-Parece que la pequeña Luka está furiosa .-una voz a su lado dijo en forma de burla . Se giró y se encontró a una chica pelirroja mirándola de forma divertida .

-No molestes , Akiko .-se quejó la chica de ojos azules . Luka se levantó cogiendo el gran libro que estaba leyendo entre sus manos .

-¿ Adónde vas?-preguntó observándola .

Luka la miró por unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada .-A cualquier lugar donde haya silencio , tengo mucho que estudiar . Ya que el patio trasero es tan ruidoso iré a las catacumbas .

-Están cerradas , te recuerdo que las cerraron ya que solías ir mucho allí.-le informó Akiko.

Luka chasqueó la lengua , se le había olvidado por completo .-Maldita sea .

-Eres consciente de que los exámenes son dentro de un mes , tienes tiempo de sobra . -Akiko paseó su mirada hasta fijarla en el libro que llevaba su amiga.-''Seven Deadly Sins''.-leyó en su portada .-Creía que estaba prohibido leer este libro desde aquel incidente.

-Y lo sigue estando .-confirmó .-Es por eso que quiero leerlo .-Luka pasó su mano por el lomo .-¿No te parece extraño que lo prohibieran tan de repente? Este libro podía leerlo cualquier persona que quisiera hace tan solo 20 años . Además , ¿por qué lo prohibieron ? Ya lo he leído dos veces y sigo sin encontrarle explicación . Lo único que se lee en el libro es una leyenda , o incluso una historia escrita solo para entretener al público .

Akiko miró sorprendida a Luka, nunca se había imaginado que su seria amiga fuera tan curiosa . Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y ávidamente le arrebató el libro a su amiga . Luka iba a replicarle cuando vio que se mordía el pulgar derecho . Un poco de sangre salió en el proceso y ,nada más verla, la roció sobre la tapa del libro.

-Ethereal .-recitó la maga pelirroja . Luka con su mirada fija en las acciones de la joven , observó sorprendida como aquel libro desaparecía entre sus manos .

-¿Cómo lo has … -empezó a preguntar Luka que todavía no salía de su asombro .

-Ya te comenté una vez que mi sangre tiene distintas propiedades ...-espetó orgullosamente .-... y una de ellas es volver invisibles las cosas .-la chica chasqueó los dedos y el libro volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos.

-S-sugoi .-sus labios lograron articular .

-Así nos costará menos ocultarlo , ¿no crees?-dijo Akiko .

-¿''Nos''?-preguntó con duda .

Akiko le sonrió y extendió su mano frente a su cara.-Claro ,nosotras somos un equipo ,¿no?

Luka devolvió el gesto y le chocó la mano .-Hai .

Akiko miró de reojo por centésima vez en dirección a aquel sitio en concreto , el asiento donde ''supuestamente'' estaba sentada su amiga . Donde aquella ilusión que había hecho estaba tomando asiento.

-Luka , ven pronto . Mi ilusión no durará mucho más .-susurró al ver que los brazos comenzaban a volverse transparentes .-Sabes que mis ilusiones no duran demasiado .

-Megurine-san.-la llamó el profesor . _-_ Por favor salga a resolver esta ecuación .

'' _Kuso_.''-pensó Akiko , sudando frío .-Si quiere yo salgo en su lugar .-gritó la pelirroja, captando la atención de todos .

-No hace falta que seas tan considerada Akiko , puedo salir yo .-nada más escuchar esa voz volteó hacia su derecha , encontrándose a Luka sonriendo .

Luka se levantó y salió a hacer el ejercicio pedido por el maestro . De mientras , Akiko soltó un gran suspiro de alivio , se habían salvado por los pelos .

En cuanto terminó la clase , Akiko rápidamente se levantó de su sitio y fue al de Luka . La pelirrosa levantó las miradas de sus cosas y la posó sobre su amiga que la miraba furiosa .

-¡Eres consciente de lo poco que ha faltado para que nos pillen , ¿verdad?!-le vociferó . Luka asintió desinteresada y volvió su atención a guardar su cartuchera en su mochila . La maga pelirroja rechinó los dientes fuertemente y ,justo cuando le iba a volver a recriminar, una mano tapó su boca .

-Soy consciente , no hace falta que me lo repliques . Ahora me prometes que no vas a gritar más .-Akiko asintió .-Bien .-le destapó la boca lentamente .

-Cumpliré mi promesa si me cuentas lo que hayas descubierto primero .-Luka la miró a los ojos y podría jurar haber visto un brillo de curiosidad en ellos .

-Creía que la curiosa era yo .-dijo Luka con burla.-Está bien te contaré lo que descubrí , pero no aquí .

Akiko nada más entrar en la habitación se lanzó en una de las camas que había allí y se tumbó . Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y las usó a modo de almohada .

-Entonces , ¿qué descubriste ?-cuestionó la pelirroja .

-Dos cosas .-Akiko volteó hacia ella interesada .-La primera , sabías que tus habilidades sanguíneas se desvanecen cuando hay luna llena .

-Eso es imposible , ni siquiera un mago de clase S podría deshacer un hechizo de sangre .-reclamó la pelirroja.

-Pues parece ser que el libro sí lo hace.-se llevó la mano al mentón pensativa ,se dirigió al escritorio y sacó de un cajón una pequeña libreta .-Al ser iluminado mostró este sello , creo que es japonés o chino. Aunque tampoco es que logre diferenciar mucho entre ambos .-abrió la libreta en una página en concreto y se lo enseñó .

-Ese sello ...-dijo asombrada .-...no , no puede ser .

-¿Sabes lo que es?-preguntó de manera emocionada .

-Ese símbolo lo he visto antes ...-Akiko se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa .-..., creo que fue en la fuente del jardín delantero .-susurró de forma lenta y baja .

-¿En dónde?

-En la fuente del jardín delantero.-contestó .-Aunque todavía sigo sin entender cómo pudo deshacer mi hechizo, si ese libro tuviera magia en él no podría haberlo hechizado .

Luka miró el libro y lo cogió entre sus manos . Miró por todo el libro sin perder de vista en ningún momento ningún detalle .

-¡Ah! No encuentro nada .-se quejó echándose hacia atrás .

-No deberías estresarte tanto si sigues así te saldrán arrugas .-dijo Akiko intentando animar a su amiga . Riendo divertida sacó un pequeño espejo de bolsillo y lo puso frente a ella .-Ves , te están comenzando a salir justo ahí .

Luka miró desinteresada hacia la broma que le estaba gastando su amiga . Estaba poniendo demasiado cerca el espejo y comenzaba a molestarle la cercanía . Maldito espejo . _Espejo ._ En un acto rápido le quitó el pequeño objeto y puso su mirada sobre él .

-Sabes que lo decía en broma ,¿cierto?-espetó la pelirroja .

-Sabías que eras una genia .-Luka tomó sus manos entre las suyas y sonrió ampliamente .

-¿Lo soy?-la pelirrosa asintió eufórica .

Tomó el libro y comenzó a palpar por su tapa . Akiko solo se quedó mirando de forma expectante y preocupada a Luka .

-Premio~-canturreó Luka al tocar algo duro .-Pasa me la navaja que hay dentro del segundo cajón .-le indicó .

-Se puede saber ,¡¿por qué tienes una navaja ahí?!-dijo exaltada al recibir cierta información .

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora.-declaró Luka .-Tú solo dámelo.

-Está bien .-aceptó de mala gana . Rebuscó en el cajón y sacó lo que le había pedido .

Luka lo cogió rápidamente y comenzó a rajar lentamente la portada del libro .

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!-exclamó Akiko sorprendida .-Ahora sí que nos va a caer una buena .-dijo melodramática .

-No exageres .-Luka metió sus dedos dentro del corte que había realizado y sacó con dificultad un pequeño cristal .-¡Eureka!-exclamó , mostrándoselo a su amiga .

Akiko la miró sin entender , no estaba pillando nada . La chica pelirrosa solo suspiró antes de comenzar a explicárselo .-Como ya sabrás los espejos solo se pueden hechizar y utilizarse para conjuros cuando hay Luna Llena .-Akiko asintió .-Entonces si este fue conjurado cuando había Luna Llena …

-Solo se activaría el sello que llevaba puesto al ser iluminado nuevamente por esta .-completó la pelirroja .-Sí, pero igualmente no podrías habérmelo contado sin rajar el libro .-le dijo histérica .

-Ie , tengo el presentimiento de que este pequeñín nos servirá para algo .

-Allá tú , pero si nos llegarán a pillar, y nos echarán una bronca ,me chivaré y te echaré la culpa .

Luka solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia .-Está bien , pero si encontramos algo gracias a esto me lo quedaré yo .

-Trato hecho . Ahora volvamos a clase , no quiero que nos regañen por adelantado .

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Si lo hizo, digan lo en los comentarios y escribiré la parte siguiente :)**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **-Luna Kagamine:** Sep , estoy de vacaciones , al igual que ya tú supongo . Sí van a aparecer muchísimos y cuando los escribí incluso me faltaron unos cuantos más XD Creo que tardé un poquito en escribir sobre ese par , aunque me alegra mucho que te gustara ese pequeño íntimo momento entre ellos .

 **-Flamehaze1:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo , Elluka es uno de los mejores personajes de Evillious y sí , a Kaito lo superan pocos XD

Siento tardarme tanto con lo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos , pero es que tengo que refrescarme la memoria viéndome esa saga de Fairy Tail para poder inspirarme mejor .

Bueno como siempre muchísimas gracias por los comentarios , me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de ambas :)

Sayonara~


	10. Pasado de Luka : Segunda Parte

**Lo prometido es deuda XD**

* * *

 _La curiosidad mató al gato , o en este caso a la maga_

El pequeño sonido de unos arbustos moverse hizo que a Akiko le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda y se abrazara fuertemente a la espalda de su amiga . Luka la miró de reojo con la preocupación reflejándose en sus ojos , la pelirroja estaba aterrorizada y no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta . Ella misma sabía que la oscuridad la asustaba y por eso mismo le había dicho que no le acompañara . Aunque claro la pelirroja no le hizo caso y acabó yendo con ella a investigar . En otro tipo de ocasiones le habría dicho que se lo había advertido , pero al sentir los pequeños temblores provocados por Akiko en su dorso no era capaz de hacerlo .

Después de unos minutos allí paradas sin moverse del sitio , Luka suspiró y la apartó de ella lentamente . La chica estaba muy aferrada a ella así que no fue tarea fácil . Cuando hubo conseguido lo propuesto , le secó las lágrimas que adornaban sus mejillas y la apretó contra su pecho apoyando su cabeza en la suya . Empezó a acariciar sus cabellos con delicadeza , mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo .

-¿Puedes continuar o sigo yo sola?-preguntó sin aún soltarla. Akiko asintió con un pequeño cabeceo , dejándole en claro que la acompañaría .-Está bien , lo que tú digas .-cedió , separándose de la pelirroja . Luka desvió la mirada de Akiko con un ligero rubor en sus pómulos .-No te volveré a consolar otra vez , así que ya sabes .-el tono que usó expresaba superioridad , pero Akiko ignoró ese hecho con solo ver el pequeño sonrojo de su amiga . La pelirroja se rió un poco , Luka se veía terriblemente tierna cuando intentaba mostrarse altiva después de haber sido amable . Era demasiado lindo como para resistirse a ella .

Ambas continuaron con paso lento y en un completo silencio . Akiko colgaba del brazo derecho de Luka , ya que por mucho que lo intentara su miedo no se esfumaba así como así . Al parecer a Luka no le importaba esto , ya que no hacía esfuerzos por liberarse ni nada por el estilo .

La pequeña fuente que había mencionado la pelirroja anteriormente , no tardó en mostrarse ante ellas . Luka dio un paso al frente y sacó el espejo del pequeño bolso que llevaba . La luna llena se alzaba sobre sus cabezas y ,al dar su luz sobre sus cabezas ,más concretamente en el espejo ; se formó aquel extraño sello . El ruido de unos engranajes abriéndose se escuchó en todo el recinto y delante de ellas en el suelo se abrió una trampilla de piedra en el suelo . Un estrecho camino de escaleras se extendía debajo de esta. Luka miró a Akiko y esta no pudo evitar tragar saliva y asentir .

-Si quieres puedes irte Akiko , podría ser peligroso .-dijo Luka .

-Ie , no podré irme tranquila sabiendo que fuiste sola . Luka-chan , te lo dije en aquella ocasión y te lo volveré a repetir . Eres mi mejor amiga así que no voy a dejarte sola .-la voz de Akiko era firme y seria , tanto que hasta sorprendió a su amiga .

-No tienes remedio , Akiko . Es una estupidez intentar convencerte así que adelante .-dijo la maga accediendo.- Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento así que permanece detrás mía en todo momento .

-¡Hai!-contestó , eufórica .

-Y por favor no grites tanto .-la reprendió , susurrando.-No querrás que nos pillen .

-Hai.-murmuró , formando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro .

Ambas comenzaron a descender por el largo túnel de escaleras , siendo iluminadas por una pequeña esfera de cristal que Luka portaba . El silencio entre ellas se formó y no parecía que fuera a desaparecer pronto . Al cabo de un rato , comenzaron a caminar por largos pasillos que parecían interminables.

-Luka-chan .-dijo Akiko , rompiendo el hielo .-¿Lo notaste?-La pelirrosa se negó , sin saber a qué se refería la chica .-La temperatura aumentó de repente.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó .-Pueden ser imaginaciones tuyas.

-Soy pelirroja*, no me subestimes.-contestó Akiko , haciendo un puchero.

-Hai , hai . Está bien te creo .-Luka hizo un ademán de manos para tranquilizarla .-Pero es que es extraño , ¿por qué la temperatura ascendió de repente ?-Akiko se encogió de hombros .

-Ni idea .

-Yo puedo explicarte el por qué .-una voz infantil y algo chillona se hizo presente . En cuestión de segundos un haz de luces apareció , mostrando consigo una amplia cueva .

-Galaco/Gala-chan .-exclamaron al ver a la niña de cabellos castaños aparecerse ante ellas .

-¿La conocéis eh ?-la mencionada se llevó la mano al mentón pensativa , acto que alarmó a Luka. Galaco no solía hacer ese tipo de gestos .-Parece que no fue una pérdida de tiempo poseerte , tu poder mágico es bajo y no tienes mucha experiencia , pero parece que conoces a personas interesantes .-en su rostro se formó una sonrisa perversa y socarrona .

-¡¿P-poseer?!-tartamudeó nerviosa y aterrada Akiko . La pelirrosa puso a la pelirroja tras ella sin titubear.-¿De q-qué hablas Gala-chan?

-Esa no es Galaco , Akiko .-espetó Luka .-Tu prima está siendo poseída por un demonio .

La castaña comenzó a aplaudir .-Eres una chica lista .-la alagó , mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.-Y bastante poderosa al parecer , hubiera sido mejor poseerte a ti .

-Si eres capaz le pones una mano encima , teme**.-le amenazó Akiko .

-Vaya , vaya el tomatito se enfadó , me voy a poner a temblar .-se burló la demonio .-¿Es que acaso alguien como tú sería capaz de hacerme daño? Creía que querías más a esta chica .-se apuntó a sí misma .

La pelirroja rechinó los dientes , odiaba que esa odiosa demonio tuviera razón . Ella no era capaz de herirla mientras estuviera en el cuerpo de Galaco . Ella no había sido capaz de evitar que ella la poseyera . Ella no podía hacer nada .

Un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda la hizo reaccionar . Al frente suya pudo ver perfectamente como Luka mantenía la mano en el aire , ¿la había abofeteado? La pelirrosa la tomó de los hombros y la forzó a mirarla a los ojos .

-A los demonios les cuesta muy poco dominar a personas con baja autoestima , no se lo pongas fácil Akiko . Eres una maga fuerte y quieres mucho a Galaco , ¿no?

-Luka .

-Que conmovedor .-las interrumpió Galaco , mirándolas con una sonrisa aburrida .-Saben eso hace que tenga más ganas de matarlas .-cerró su mano en un puño y mostró sus dedos índice y corazón , uniéndolos fuertemente .-Sabían que la especialidad de esta niña es la magia de gravedad . _Fall_. .-bajó la mano rápidamente , provocando que Luka y Akiko chocaran contra el suelo .

La pelirroja comenzó a levantarse , consiguiendo ponerse con dificultad de rodillas . Levantó la mirada y la puso sobre la castaña que se reía con diversión de su situación .-Maldita .-masculló entre dientes .

-Tienes más fuerza que tu amiga , eso suena interesante . Vamos a probar tu resistencia , señorita.-entrelazó sus dos manos , como si fuera hacer una plegaria .- _Compressed Gravity_.-formuló con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro . Akiko comenzó a elevarse y se quedó levitando. En cuanto quedó suspendida en el aire abrió los ojos y empezó a gritar , todo su cuerpo estaba siendo apretado , comenzando a rasgarle los músculos y tendones poco a poco.

Luka dirigió su mirada hacia ella al oír los gritos y comenzó a maldecir mientras intentaba de cualquier manera liberarse de aquel hechizo que la mantenía presa . El ruido que producían los alaridos de la pelirroja no hacía más que torturarla y ella no era la única que se había dado cuenta . Galaco , o mejor dicho la demonio que residía dentro de ella , no paraba de carcajearse y sonreír felizmente al ver como sufrían ambas chicas . Todo eso era placer para ella .

-Luka ese era tu nombre , ¿no es así?-la pelirrosa le respondió con un gruñido que ella se tomó como un ''sí''.-Mi nombre es Yamiko*** , por favor no lo olvides , ¿sí?

A la maga no le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando escuchó el ruido de algo partirse , más concretamente unos huesos . Ante sus ojos el cuello de Akiko comenzó a sangrar sin parar . Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y no parecía que fueran a detenerse . La magia que la dejaba inmóvil se dispersó dejándola libre, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho .

-¡MALDITA SEAS!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas , conjurando todo tipo de hechizos contra la castaña , la cual solo usó la magia de gravedad de la que era propietaria para impactarlos contra el suelo a cada uno de ellos .

-¿Me odias , Luka-chan?-cuestionó la demonio .

-¡Eso es obvio , hija de p_!-vociferó .

-Oe oe , deberías cuidar ese vocabulario ,Luka-chan .-la maga chasqueó los dientes en respuesta , estaba tan furiosa que no podía controlarse . Tal vez por eso no podía parar de formular hechizos de ataque , uno tras otro .-¿Quieres vengarte ?

-Por supuesto que sí , bakamono*.-la castaña volvió a sonreír al escuchar eso .

-Pues entonces lo harás , pero hoy no . Lo siento señorita , pero tendrás que esperar todavía . Aunque tranquila te daré un regalito para compensarlo . _Eternal_ .-un extraño sello se formó en el cuello de Luka que ocasionó que esta cayera inconsciente .-Nos volveremos a ver , nuevo pecado de la ira de los siete pecados capitales .

-¿Te quedaste inconsciente?-preguntó la híbrida .

-Así es , me quedé inconsciente y cuando menos me lo esperé me encontraba en un mundo completamente distinto .-contestó Luka .

-Tuvo que ser duro .

La maga asintió .-Lo fue , pero después de venir aquí conocí a Gakupo y poco a poco os fui conociendo a todos ustedes así que al final no fue todo tan malo .

-La echas de menos , ¿verdad Luka-sama?-la maga volvió a afirmar con la cabeza .

-Era mi mejor amiga y nunca la podré olvidar , jamás le perdonaré a Yamiko que me la arrebatara .

-Luka-sama...

* * *

 **Aquí tienen la segunda parte , me alegró mucho que les gustara la primera ^^ Por favor no me odien por matar a Akiko T.T**

 **Aclaraciones :**

 ***** Aquí Akiko se refiere a que los/as pelirrojos/as son más sensibles a los cambios de temperatura .

 ****** Cabr... en japonés (no soy de decir palabrotas XD)

***Yamiko significa niña de la oscuridad o niña de las tinieblas en japonés .

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Flamehaze1:** me alegro de que te gustara y de que entretuviera ^^ Sí , tienes razón en eso , esas tres son muy ignoradas y nunca he visto que la hayan mencionado en alguna historia . Espero que no me odies por lo que acabo de hacer T.T , te juro que intenté no matarla pero es que no tuve elección . Tu conciencia no te quiere XD Muchas gracias por el review , por cierto me estoy viendo Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei y precisamente es gracias a ti , me dio curiosidad cuando lo mencionaste en el review y aquí me tienes viéndome la serie XD

 **Luna Kagamine :** lo cierto es que sí , es uno de mis mayores placeres XD Es bueno saber que alegre al día a alguien con mi historia . Sabes , justamente me inspiré para el título del capítulo al leer tu comentario , creo que nuestra Luka va a odiar esa frase toda su vida . Así que comenzaste a verte Fairy Tail eh (también me gusta el Nalu al igual que ti , pero prefiero el Gale) , ¿ te lo viste ya el anime entero o todavía no ? Solamente quiero saberlo para no hacerte algún spoiler sin querer , es que puede que me inspire en alguna pelea o algo . Muchas gracias por el review ^^

 **Spoiler del día :** Recuerdan que les dije que iban a salir muchos personajes pues me comí algunos (por no decir muchos) La verdadera lista es esta :Avanna , Ritsu Namine , Luo Tianyi, Galaco, Ia , Yukari , ONE , Seeu, Aoki Lapis , Merli , Anon , Kanon , Neru ,Teto , Momo , Defoko , Piko , Hibiki Lui , Suzune Ring, Weatheroid , Mayu, Oliver , Yuuma , Ryuuto(Gachapoid) , Tone Rion , Fukase …

La última vez se me olvidó así que como compensación hoy serán dos . En uno de los próximos capítulos habrá momento Mikaito :3

 **Espero que les gustase el capítulo , a mí no me convence del todo pero es a lo que llegó mi inspiración e imaginación .**

 **Sayonara~**


	11. Chapter 11 : El ángel

**Perdón por la demora , espero que les guste el capítulo~**

Las suaves brisas estivales removieron sus cabellos rubios , haciéndolos ver más despeinados de lo que ya estaban . Con una gran sonrisa que haría enternecer a cualquier persona , miró con atención el enorme coliseo que estaba delante de ella . Se giró sobre sí misma e hizo un pequeño puchero al ver como sus compañeros todavía estaban a una gran distancia .

-¡Queréis daros más prisa!-exclamó , frustrada .-¡Voy a perderme los combates si van tan lento!-replicó.

-Eres muy impaciente , minina~-Rin fulminó al chico rubio , que al parecer había sido el primero en alcanzarla . Si antes no le gustaba el apodo que le tenía Len puesto , ahora lo detestaba . Siempre había odiado que le llamaran ''minina'' y en cuanto el chico supo eso no tardó en molestarla con ese mote, rematándolo con esa voz melosa que tanto aborrecía . Ese rubio había nacido solo para incordiarla .

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así , baka.-Len sonrió al escuchar el insulto dirigido hacia su persona , aunque no lo admitiera amaba esa actitud infantil que podía llegar a tener su compañera cuando se burlaba de ella , razón por la que le gustaba hacerle enojar .

-No se pongan a pelear antes de tiempo .-la voz de Meiko los interrumpió a ambos .

-Nosotros dos no pelearemos Meiko-san, deberías saberlo .-dijo Rin .-Aunque no es como si no tuviera ganas de hacerlo .-susurró para sí misma .

-No vas a luchar por más que me lo pidas , Rin .-espetó Luka .

-Pero , ¿por qué ?-se quejó la chica gato . Deseaba participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos desde que Gumi le explicó que consistían en competiciones contra otros gremios, pero a pesar de sus ganas Luka se lo había negado sin pensárselo dos veces .

-Eres demasiado joven para hacerlo .-Rin frunció el ceño en cuanto oyó la misma excusa que llevaba utilizando desde hace 2 meses.

Abrió la boca para volverle a reclamarle , pero se detuvo al sentir unas pequeñas caricias detrás de sus orejas . Sin quererlo terminó cediendo a los agradables mimos que alguien le estaba otorgando , hubiera seguido así si estos no hubiesen cesado de golpe . Se volteó y vio a Lily sonriéndole .

-Debes hacerle caso a Luka-san , Rin-chan . Es tu líder y lo hace por tu bien .-la reprendió de forma dulce su hermana .

-Hai , onee-chan .

-Así me gusta .-Rin tomó las manos de Lily , sorprendiendo a todos los presentes .

-Lily , tú si vas a participar ...-la chica rubia tomó aire , antes de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Todos la miraban expectantes , ¿acaso le iba a decir que tuviera cuidado en sus combates?-¡Ni si te ocurra perder! ¡Demuestra les el poder un híbrido!

La mujer rubia que estaba un poco desconcertada no tardó en sonreír .-¡Hai!

 **~0~**

Con impaciencia y ansias , Rin se adentró en el gran edificio , fascinándose con la gran cantidad de puestos y personas que había en su interior . Se volteó hacia Lily , en sus ojos se podían ver reflejados las ganas que quería de inspeccionar el lugar por si sola .

-Por mí está bien , p...

-¡Muchas gracias , Lily!-la interrumpió , tomó las manos de la hada peliverde y la hermosa pelirroja sirviente de Luka y se alejó de allí ,dejando a su pariente con la palabra en la boca .

-Pero no te alejes mucho .-terminó resignada .

-Rin-chan no corras tanto , nosotras no somos tan rápidas como tú .-pidió Gumi que cada vez le costaba mantener el ritmo de su amiga .

La híbrida de gato se detuvo y se llevó la mano a la nuca , rascándola nerviosa .-Lo siento , se me pasó ese pequeño detalle .

-Sí que eres torpe .-Gumi dirigió su mirada al mismo punto que la rubia cuando vio que está no le prestaba atención , dándose cuenta que este era precisamente Miki , la cual tenía la mirada perdida en otro sitio.

-Miki-san , ¿le pasa algo?-preguntó Rin .

-Siento una presencia muy poderosa eso es todo .-contestó la pelirroja .

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto , yo también la siento .-comentó Gumi.- Un aura totalmente pura e inmaculada , casi como si fuera un ...

-¡¿Un ángel?!-exclamaron ambas a la vez . Al decir eso se dieron cuenta que Rin ya no estaba con ellas .

 **~0~**

Rin comenzó a caminar , abandonando a sus amigas . Sabía que eso estaba mal , pero ellas se lo habían buscado al ignorarla y hablar entre ellas , pasando de ella olímpicamente .

Unos minutos más tarde , se arrepintió porque seguramente la andarían buscando y decidió volver con ellas , pero justo cuando pensó eso sus sentidos fueron nublados . Vio un intenso brillo y su curiosidad hizo que quisiera saber de donde venía . Ansiosa comenzó a buscar con la mirada su procedencia, encontrándolo unas tiendas más adelante . Con la velocidad que la caracterizaba no tardó en alcanzar dicho establecimiento , con deseo empezó a ver las hermosas joyas que eran dueñas de ese fulgor.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba dinero ya que se lo había dado a Lily para no perderlo . Todo el dinero que había reunido para la ocasión estaba en un paradero desconocido y para su desgracia su deseo de comprar parecía haberse activado al ver una pulsera con un dije de gato. Podría robarlo , al igual que muchas veces había visto hacer a algunos kitsunes .

Antes de hacerlo su conciencia la hizo despertar y paró antes de cometer un pecado . Se apartó de ellas y empezó a caminar , alejándose de aquella dulce tentación para ella .

No había avanzado mucho cuando oyó alguien llamarla . Rin miró a sus alrededores y supuso que era ella , después de todo no había nadie más a excepción de ella . Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a una chica de cabellos platinados y rosados dirigirse a ella .

-Espera onee-san .-la volvió a nombrar . Antes que le diera tiempo a preguntarle le tendió una pequeña bolsa . La rubia la miró confundida , dudando si aceptar lo que le ofrecía o no .-Te vi hace unos momentos en el puesto.-Rin tragó saliva , acaso la vio cuándo estaba siendo tentada por esas joyas .-Sé que puede sonar extraño , pero te compré esa pulsera que tanto mirabas.-dijo entrecortada, acercándole más la bolsa .-No es ninguna molestia , así que acéptala por favor .

-Arigato ...mm-agradeció , cogiendo lo que le ofrecía la chica .

-Ia , ¿c-cuál es el tuyo?-su nerviosismo hizo sonreír a Rin .

-Mi nombre es Rin , encantada .-le tendió la mano con una sonrisa , siendo correspondida inmediatamente por la otra . Al sentir sus dedos entrelazados sintió un pequeño calor en su mano, pero decidió ignorarlo para no ser descortés . Lo intentó , pero mientras más tiempo la tocaba más ardiente iba siendo . Aquel pequeño apretón de manos le estaba propinando el dolor más intenso que había sentido en toda su corta vida . De un momento a otro Ia la soltó y se despidió de ella , alegando que la estaban esperando.

Nada más ver que se alejaba se dejó caer al suelo , se abrazó a sí misma , poniendo su mano sobre su corazón , el cual latía desbocado . Su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía intensamente . Era lo más doloroso que había sentido en su vida , ni siquiera el veneno de alguna que otra serpiente le había inyectado dolía tanto .

Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro , sorprendiéndola . Quiso mover su cuello para ver de quien se trataba ,pero el inmenso dolor que sentía se lo impedía .

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rin?-ahí fue cuando pudo reconocer la voz de Len .-Minina me estás asustando , si te pasa algo tan solo dímelo .-Rin no pudiendo mantener el equilibrio debido a sus fuertes mareos , acabó cayendo en el pecho de Len que la sostuvo para asegurarse de que no impactara contra el suelo .

-No me siento bien , Len . Me duele todo .-dijo , su tono sonaba quebrado .

-Tranquila , cerca de aquí hay una enfermería .-la cogió entre sus brazos y cargándola de forma nupcial, la elevó del piso .-Te llevaré allí para que te atiendan .

De forma rápida , Len avanzó por el largo pasillo que estaba a continuación de los negocios . En pocos minutos llegaron a la enfermería de la que el rubio hablaba . La tendió en la cama y cuando hubo hecho esto , arrugó el pequeño papel que había cogido en la puerta .

- _Regresaré en cinco minutos.-_ leyó el espadachín , molesto .-Los servicios en este tipo de lugares siempre son malísimos , menos mal que en nuestro gremio Luka y Gumi se toman más en serio su trabajo como enfermeras , ¿no lo crees , minina?-el chico que le estaba dando la espalda , se volvió hacia ella .-¡Minina , ¿qué te ocurrió?!-gritó al ver a la chica.

 **¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Rin que sorprende tanto a Len ? ¿Por qué sufrió al entrar en contacto con Ia ? ¿Por qué a Rin le tentaron tantísimo unos pequeños condimentos? ¿Y por qué yo hago tantas preguntas ? Nah , la última es fácil .¡Para dar más dramatismo! XD**

 **Contestación a vuestros hermosos reviews~**

 **Guest:** en lo del lenku y el rinlen estoy contigo , respecto a lo del Mikaito y Kaimei me pasa al revés . Amo el mikaito y el kaimei en sí no me desagrada , eso sí el mikaito no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo .

 **Luna Kagamine:** en un principio no quise matarla , pero quería darle más intriga y drama al pasado de Luka , así que no tuve elección :'( Yo no soy mala , solo soy un ángel caído que vino a atormentarte XD Tendrás que esperar para el Mikaito , será en el próximo junto con el principio de los combates , te compensaré la espera eso tenlo por seguro B) Está bien , intentaré no hacerte esos spoilers ;)

 **Flamehaze1:** muchas gracias :3 Me alegra que lo entiendas :) Sí , sí me la vi , de hecho la terminé hace poco tiempo . Me gustó bastante , además me encariñé mucho con Erika , ¡adoro su personalidad y la pareja que hace con Leon! Es simplemente hermosa ( . ) No pasa nada , es más me sacaste una sonrisa al leerlo ^^ Sí ahora te tengo picada , solo espera a los siguientes capítulos~

 **¿Ya les dije que las amo con locura a ambas? Porque si no es así , ¡las amo! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandáis , no saben lo feliz que me hacer el leer sus comentarios y saber que les gusta mi historia :') No sé si está bien escrito porque lo busque en el traductor , pero ... ¡Watashi wa anata o aishite!**

 **Espero que les gustase el capítulo .**

 **Sayonara~**


	12. Chapter 12: El cambio

**Perdón por la demora , esta vez me pasé más de cinco pueblos T.T**

Rin miró confundida las acciones del chico.—¿Me pasa algo?—preguntó, después de todo ella ya no se sentía mal como minutos antes.

—T-te ves como un humano normal y corriente —contestó, tartamudeando.

—¡¿Eh?! —rápidamente se levantó del borde de la camilla —donde yacía sentada—, y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación. Un débil reflejo suyo se formó en el cristal, en el que pudo notar cambios muy notables en su aspecto. Sus cabellos al contrario que antes eran de un color negro azabache y sus vivos ojos azules habían sido cambiados por unos castaños oscuros, y el cambio más importante de todos sus orejas negras de gato ya no estaban en su sitio y habían sido cambiadas por unas normales. —No puede ser...—se dejó caer al suelo.

—Rin, ¿quieres explicarme qué te ocurrió?—cuestionó el joven rubio, mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica—¿Por qué tienes el aspecto de un humano?

Sin embargo por más que la llamaba Rin no parecía reaccionar, no podía salir del shock en el que acababa de entrar. Tenía el cuerpo de un débil humano, ya no tenía las filadas garras dignas de un demonio, no poseía agudas orejas de gato, incluso sus inusuales ojos azules zafiro habían sido sustituidos por unos marrones comunes. Unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y sin siquiera pedir permiso se abrazó al pecho de Len fuertemente. El espadachín sorprendido por la acción de la rubia no tardó en sonrojarse, pero aun así correspondió aquel improvisado abrazo.

—Len soy una idiota, ¿cierto?—preguntó, con la voz quebrada debido al llanto. El chico iba a contestar, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera—. ¿Sabes? Desde que era pequeña siempre quise ser humana completamente. Para que mentirte incluso hasta hace poco hubiera deseado serlo, y ahora cuando por fin lo soy me asustó y me pongo a llorar, soy una gran idiota, ¿verdad? —iba a alejarse del chico, pero este solo la estrechó más fuerte contra él, asombrando a la ahora pelinegra.

—El miedo al cambio es un miedo muy común, cualquier persona si hubiese cambiado tanto como tú se habría asustado. Estoy contigo y te protegeré de cualquier cosa, así que no temas, ¿vale? —Rin pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como apartaba la mirada ruborizado, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡Eres muy tierno, Len! —exclamó eufórica.

—¡¿A quién llamas tú tierno?!

Gakupo observaba con atención la distribución de los combates en los grandes paneles con atención, intentando no saltarse ningún detalle, después de todo el trabajo que le había encomendado Luka era fijarse y sacar toda la información posible de los participantes.

Echándole un último vistazo y repaso a la gran lista, le hizo a una indicación a Lily que se había molestado en acompañarlo para protegerlo de cualquier peligro que pudiera ocurrirle, ya que estaba completamente desarmado por reglas de seguridad.

La híbrida de gato captó la señal rápido y en pocos minutos llegó hacia donde estaba el hombre de cabellos violetas.

—¿Ya terminaste?—fue lo primero que le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado.

Gakupo le contestó que ''sí'' con un leve asentimiento y empezó a caminar, siendo seguido inmediatamente por la adolescente rubia.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante, Gakupo-san?—volvió a preguntar unos minutos más tarde.

—Hai, estuve leyendo las listas y parece ser que los participantes son bastante peculiares— espetó con una sonrisa.

—¿A qué te refieres con que son peculiares?

—Apenas un 10% de los participantes son magos— Lily abrió la boca sorprendida ante dicha revelación.

—E-estás de broma, ¿cierto?—dijo asombrada. Gakupo negó con la cabeza—. Eso es imposible los Grandes Juegos Mágicos son competiciones de magos, a pesar del cambio que hicieron este año debería haber más magos de los que hay.

—Yo también me extrañé mucho, pero es la verdad. Parece ser que todos se aprovecharon de la situación y juntaron a espadachines y combatientes fuertes para la competición. Solo para subir el prestigio de su gremio —la mujer rubia miró atenta al de pelos violetas, aunque había sido un cambio imperceptible, había podido notar que su voz se tornaba más seria al decir lo último—. Es impresionante lo que son capaces de hacer solo para ganar.

—Es por eso que me ofrecisteis que participara, ¿no es así?—Gakupo se encogió de hombros, algo que había notado Lily que era muy común en él tras haber hablado con él en ocasiones anteriores.

—No sé cuál fue la razón por la que Luka-san te eligió para ocupar tu puesto, incluso desconozco la razón por la que aceptó que nuestro gremio participase en primer lugar. Lo único que sé es que ella sospecha que no hay algo bien en este concurso y yo pienso ayudarla a saber el qué.

—Gakupo-san, sé que es muy indebido de mi parte preguntarte esto, pero ¿por qué le eres tan fiel a Luka-sama? ¿Tan importante es para usted?

—A ti te importa lo suficiente Rin como para dar tu vida por ella, ¿cierto, Lily-dono?— la medio demonio asintió, recordando el incidente de las flechas de unos meses atrás—. Pues a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Luka-san, no dudaría en morir si es para defenderla.

—Ya veo— respondió, para al cabo de unos minutos comenzar a reírse—.Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema, cualquiera que nos escuche va a pensar que somos un dúo de suicidas, ¿no crees?—agregó, divertida.

—Sí, tienes r...—un grito lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar.

Ambos voltearon hacia el origen del ruido y se encontraron a ciertas hada de cabellos verdes y maga pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos, Lily las observó a ambas preocupada al no encontrar a su hermana entre ellas.

—¡¿Dónde está Rin?!—demandó saber la híbrida, nada más estuvieron al lado suya, confirmando la conversación que había mantenido antes con Gakupo.

Gumi y Miki intercambiaron miradas, para después volverlas a posar sobre los ojos azules de la medio gato, los cuales las miraban a ambas furiosos. El hada tragó saliva nerviosa antes de poder hablar, Lily daba mucho miedo cuando se trataba de su hermana.

—Nos detuvimos a hablar un par de minutos y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta no estaba con nosotras. Lo siento muchísimo Lily-sama, llevamos buscándola mucho tiempo, también le dijimos a Luka-sama, Miku y Kaito, pero todavía seguimos sin encontrarla en ningún lado— el rostro de Gumi se cubrió de lágrimas—. L-lo siento mucho, yo era la mayor de las tres, si tan solo hubiera tenido más cuidado...

Lily se mordió el labio, intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba muy preocupada por Rin, pero no podía perder los nervios y menos con la joven Gumi llorando delante de ella de esa forma, no podía permitir que su sangre demoníaca tomara el control. Necesitaba estar en todos sus sentidos si deseaba encontrarla y no desatar su ira, eso solo le sumaría más problemas—. No te preocupes, la encontraremos en algún momento, además Rin-chan es una medio demonio puede defenderse sola— dijo para consolarla, aunque en realidad lo decía más para consolarse a sí misma.

—Yo no diría lo mismo.

Todos giraron sus cabezas al reconocer la voz de Len, encontrándose al susodicho siendo acompañado por alguien desconocido para ellos. A Lily casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas al reconocer a la chica de cabellos negros. Lentamente empezó a dirigirse a ella e ignorando lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar la abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos, para posteriormente separarse rápidamente de ella.

Puso su mano sobre su mejilla, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos— Rin, ¿qué te ocurrió?

—Es una larga historia— respondió en voz baja.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para escucharla— ambas giraron, encontrándose a Luka observándolas fijamente.

—Entonces, ¿te convertiste en humana después de tocar a esa chica?—formuló Luka.

—Sí— respondió incómoda por las miradas curiosas que todos sus compañeros estaban poniendo sobre ella, ser el centro de atención era algo que nunca le había gustado, al menos el único que solía molestarla estaba perdido en su mundo.

—Ya veo, esto es muy extraño.

—Tal vez esa chica era el ángel del que todo el mundo está hablando —soltó de repente Gumi al recordar la charla que había tenido con Miki unas horas antes.

—Podría ser, pero un ángel no tiene suficiente poder como para purificar a una semi demonio tan rápido y menos si el contacto que tuvo con Rin apenas fue un estrechón de manos— murmuró la maga para sí misma.

La híbrida gracias a su fino oído logró escucharla perfectamente—. Un ángel tal vez no pueda, pero a un querubín no le costaría hacerlo— comentó.

—¡Un querubín! No hablas en serio, ¿verdad, Lily-san?—dijo Miku, entrando en la conversación. El rostro serio que mantenía la mujer rubia aclaró sus dudas—. Si hay una querubín entre los participantes debemos tomarnos esto en serio, subestimar en combate a un ser como esos puede costarte la vida— mencionó, dándole énfasis a lo último.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con ella, he tenido varios encuentros con esos seres y pueden ser bastante peligrosos si te descuidas— corroboró de nuevo Lily.

—Entonces no podemos arriesgarnos, ¡Miku deberás sustituir a Miki en la competición!

Todos vieron estupefactos a su líder, como si acabara de decir una locura y es que de hecho lo acababa de hacer. Todos en el gremio sabían perfectamente que la joven sirena de cabellos azules competía con Gumi por el puesto de la persona más pacífica dentro del gremio y que ni loca se pondría a pelear contra alguien, aunque tuviera muy buenas razones para hacerlo. Una buena razón por la que ambas se habían negado a participar en los juegos desde un principio, sin embargo necesitaban dos personas que supieran usar magia y el dulce hada tuvo que ceder finalmente, habiéndose librado Miku en ese entonces. Aunque parecía ser que su suerte no duró demasiado.

—Estás loca Luka— sin miedo de lo que podría ocurrirle la encaró—. Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a luchar contra alguno de los locos esos.

La maga sonrió ampliamente algo muy poco común en ella y que asustó a los presentes, a excepción de Miku que seguía desafiándola con la mirada, aunque esta no tardó en temerle al ver como la sonrisa de la pelirrosa comenzaba a aumentar todavía más, hasta acabar imitando a la perfección la sonrisa de Chesire.

—Creo que oí mal, me pareció escuchar que me llamabas loca o algo parecido, no estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad, Miku?

—¡P-por supuesto que no!—dijo entre gritos y tartamudeos la sirena—. D-dije que estaría encantada de participar en los juegos, de hecho ahora mismo me iba a ir con Lily y Gumi para reunirme con Kaito y Gakupo, ¿cierto chicas?— el hada y ella salieron de la habitación rápidamente, siendo seguidas de lejos por una tranquila Lily.

—Parece ser que aprendiste bien el truco de la sonrisa siniestra que te enseñe eh~—canturreó divertida Rin cuando supo que su hermana ya se había alejado bastante, no quería llevarse un regaño de su prójima.

—Sí, al final sirvieron para algo todas esas horas que desperdicié contigo.

—¿Eso debería tomármelo cómo halago o insulto?

Miki chasqueó la lengua mosqueada, viendo como todos los miembros de los gremios rivales ya se encontraban en la sala donde les habían dicho que esperaran hasta que los avisaran, todo lo contrario que sus dos compañeras que todavía no estaban presentes. Si no cumplían los horarios de los combates a la perfección lo más probable es que las personas comenzaran a hablar mal de ellos, y lo peor de todo hablarían mal de Luka-sama, la maga que más respetaba en ese mundo, simplemente no podía permitirse estar tranquila cuando la reputación de su maestra estaba en juego.

Ambos hombres miraban a la chica pelirroja con preocupación y en cierta parte miedo, esa obsesión que tenía con Luka daba cierto repelús ni él mismo Gakupo —que estaba enamorado de ella— llegaba a esos extremos. No querían imaginarse el gran estrés y nervios que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos esa joven, pero aunque no lo hicieran sabían perfectamente que esa maga estaba sufriendo más peso de lo que era capaz de soportar sobre sus hombros.

—¡Perdón por el retraso!—la dulce voz de Gumi retumbó en sus oídos y por instinto los tres voltearon hacia la mencionada.

Miki se sorprendió bastante al ver a Miku en aquel lugar y la miró fijamente en busca de respuestas, la sirena le devolvió la mirada, encarándola. El azul y el rojo chocaron el uno contra el otro, retándose entre ellos. Solo estuvieron así por unos minutos, pero para sus compañeros fue casi una eternidad estar sumergidos en ese silencio sepulcral.

La de pelos azules avanzó unos pasos, acortando la distancia que había entre ellas, hasta quedar a solo unos míseros centímetros de distancia—. Hay una querubín entre los participantes —le susurró al oído a la pelirroja, para que solo ella se enterara de dicha información—. Luka ordenó que te sustituyera, teme que puedas ser herida por ese ángel si te enfrentas a él.

—Entiendo— dijo en voz baja, Miku pudo notar cierto desánimo de su parte y en realidad lo comprendía, a diferencia de ella, la pelirroja sí deseaba luchar en el torneo, además de que sabía que en el fondo quería ayudar a Luka.

—Oye, no te desanimes. Estoy segura de que Luka no te considera débil, además sabes perfectamente que ella no está interesada en ganar esta competición. Lo único que le interesa es saber qué misterios se ocultan tras este concurso, ¿cierto?—le dedicó una leve sonrisa para acompañar sus palabras—. Si de verdad quieres impresionar a tu ídolo, ¿lo mejor no sería ayudarla a desvelar el misterio?

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Miku— la sirena de cabellos aguamarina se quedó tranquila al ver la sonrisa que esbozaba la pelirroja—. Me esforzaré en ayudarla. ¡Adiós Miku!—Miki se despidió de ella, antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer de su vista.

—Así que tú serás mi compañera a partir de ahora, ¿no es así?— la chica pegó un respingo al reconocer a la persona que estaba hablando. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, encontrándose a cierto espadachín de pelos azules, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro. Tal vez que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con Meiko no había sido tan bueno, se le había pegado la sonrisa sarcástica que dicha tabernera solía usar con tanta frecuencia.

—¿T-tu compañera?—Kaito asintió.

—Luka decidió antes de que te unieras al equipo que Miki y yo lucharíamos en las preliminares en pareja por si no lo sabías.

—Entonces al yo haberla sustituido lucharé con...

—Conmigo, así es— afirmó el chico, sin quitar esa sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que incomodaba a la fémina.

Miku tragó saliva, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y ella iba a ser la perjudicada.

 **Sé que lo dije antes, pero vuelvo a hacerlo... ¡Perdón por el retraso! Sé que no tengo perdón y encima tampoco tengo una buena excusa para conseguírmelo, pero de verdad prometo que la próxima vez no tardaré tantísimo . (aunque siempre prometo esto y acabo imcumpliéndolo...)**

 **Bueno, pasó a la parte importante. Como ya sabrán las Navidades se aproximan y con ellas las vacaciones, los regalos, los días festivos, las comidas en familia y lo más importante para todos nosotros los especiales navideños. Ya sean películas o capítulos de series de televisión todos amamos verlos por estas fechas, ¿verdad? Al igual que amamos esos especiales también amamos leer fanfics sobre las parejas que nos gustan, ¿cierto? Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, algunas parejas que adoramos con locura no tienen ningún fic escrito en esta página, tienen pocas historias o las que tienen no merecen la pena leerlas.**

 **Bien, y si les dijera que pienso escribir un especial navideño con alguna de esas parejas olvidadas, ¿cómo se quedarían? Porque sí, estas Navidades pienso escribir un fic dedicado exclusivamente a esa pareja olvidada que tanto deseáis leer. En mi perfil acabo de dejar una encuesta con 11 parejas que ,según mi punto de vista, son parejas olvidadas. Pueden elegir hasta 2 opciones distintas y la que más votos tenga recibirá un especial estas Navidades.**

 **Espero sus votos.**

 **Pd: Si no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction y no pueden votar, mándenme un review en alguna historia mencionándome la(s) pareja(s) de la que deseen la historia.**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Luna Kagamine:** Interesantes respuestas, aunque como pudiste ver nuestra Rin no llegó a nivel Sayayin XD Nuestra linda Rin-chan le atraen las joyas porque es mitad gato, mm puede que sí o puede que no, ¿quién sabe? Solo te diré que esa sensación de deseo que tuvo nuestra gatita al ver las joyas tiene un hermoso nombre que empieza por ''c'' ;) Si con tantas ganas esperas el Mikaito creo que el próximo capítulo es probable que te guste y tal vez un pequeño drabble navideño también~

¡Sayonara!


End file.
